Naruto: Rebirth by Death
by MD Punk
Summary: The sequel to Naruto: Invasion of the New Breed! Naruto comes back after training for 4 years, but things don't stay peaceful for long, as everyone realizes that nobody is safe from death. Ended the story after it went in a bad direction.
1. Konoha's Growth! Naruto's Return

**Chapter 52 (Chapter 1 of RBD): Konoha's Growth! Naruto Returns!**

And so...Four Years Later, 'He' Returns!

"I wonder if Naruto-kun will know how to find Ichiraku now." Hinata said as everyone gathered in front of the new, bigger, and better Ichiraku Ramen Restuarant. It was the Grand Opening of the new place, but it was reserved for Naruto's return that night. It was only mid-day, and the preperations were beginning. Every single person that was Naruto's friend was there, and all of the little kids played together unless they were under the age of one.

"I bet he'll go crazy when he sees that the old shop is gone." Shikamaru joked. Everyone laughed a little. "It'll be hard for him to see how large Konoha has gotten in the past four years...I bet he can't wait to meet his daughter...Hey, by the way Hinata...has he asked you to marry him yet?" Shikamaru continued.

"Um...Um...Um..." Hinata started to turn red and twiddled her fingers. "N-Not Exactly I guess." Hinata finally said. Everyone paused before they all started complaining on how Naruto should have made the proposal. "Lets change the subject, shall we? Where is Sakura and Sasuke? Hinata continued.

"They said they were going to be late." Kiba said as he arrived. "I guessed that Akamaru couldn't come, so I just left him back in the lot to help my sis train the new Ninja Dogs." Kiba continued before anyone got the chance to ask why he was late.

"So, when is Naruto getting here?" Kiba asked.

**Outside Konoha**

"I'm home! At long last!" Naruto said as he approached the gate. "I bet they'll be angry that I got back a few hours early, but I wasn't as far out as I thought, they'll forgive me!" Naruto continued as he passed through the gate and waved at the guards.

Naruto froze as he entered the village. A lot of the small, minor buildings had become a lot bigger. Naruto was pretty shocked to see that the village had gotten so large in only two years. Naruto also noticed that there was an update on the Hokage Faces, the number of the respective Hokage was carved a little under the face itself. Naruto turned the corner towards Ichiraku and screamed.

"WHERE IS IT?????" Naruto yelled as the old shop he used to go to was completely gone, there wasn't a single trace left. "WHERE DID ICHIRAKU RAMEN GO?" Naruto yelled. He pulled a villager to the side and asked where the shop was.

"Its on the other side of town, its the largest food place in Konoha, you can't miss it." the village said and quickly ran off from Naruto. Naruto was almost in tears.

"Almost there guys." Naruto said and took off towards Ichiraku.

**Back at Ichiraku**

Sasuke and Sakura burst in through the door. Everyone stared at them, all of them were thinking why they just burst through the door. Sakura let the children down to go play with the others. She was panting.

"Naruto...is in the village! On his way!" Sakura yelled. Everyone quickly started to move faster, the preperations were in a rush. They quickly set up the last little details, and turned out the lights and they all hid using their ninjutsu.

Five Minutes Passed...then Ten Minutes, then Fifteen, and finally.

_Knock, Knock_

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: Surprise! Welcome Home, Naruto Uzumaki!


	2. Mia on the move! New First Mate: Mikhal

**Chapter 53: Mia on the move! New First Mate Mikhal!**  
_  
Meanwhile, a storm breaks due to the strength of Mia's Pirate crew!_

"What a pathetic storm...our ship could have survived..." Mia said as she approached a man standing at the front of the ship. "Mikhal...aren't you going to get rid of that stupid headband...you are a pirate now, not a shinobi." Mia continued.

"I'll never get rid of it." Mikhal replied, the wind blew slightly. Mia laughed a little, but blushed also when Mikhal glanced at her. "Can we start moving again? I'm ready to leave this land behind." Mikhal continued.

He never talks this much to anyone else...I wonder...No...I can't think like that, I can't afford to, i'm a pirate captain, there is no time to love. Mia thought. "All right! Lets move people! Our next target is that Cruise Ship leaving from the Fire Port!" Mia yelled and the ship became quite active.

**Earlier that day...**

"Another successful raid! Good work, crew!" Mia yelled as the rest of the crew loaded the rest of the money onto the ship. "Its a shame Tyia was killed though, I guess I need a new first mate." Mia continued. Mia quickly spun around as a sword poked her neck.

"Pirate Mia...your bounty is high...I am going to take your head." Mikhal said. Mia laughed and pushed the sword down from her neck. Mikhal didn't move, he just stared at her. Mia's eyes grew dark, and poisen was leaking from her nails.

"Try and take my head, you foolish shinobi!" Mia yelled and quickly tried to claw Mikhal, who blocked her nails with the tip of his blade. Mikhal jumped back as his sword started to sizzle. Mia smirked and took another leap foreward, Mikhal used his body to dodge.

"Like my new poisen? I call it Poisen Style: Acid Poisen!" Mia announced. Mikhal started to spin his swords around. Mia paused as a blast of wind almost knocked her off her feet. Poisen was blowing back out of her nails. "What are you-"

Mia looked at her own blood hit the ground. Mikhal had already put both of his blades back into their holsters. Mia coughed up blood and feel to her knees. The crew was frozen, afraid for their own lives, their captain had just been defeated.

"Nice collection of money you have there." Mikhal said as Mia charged at him from behind, he ducked to dodge the poisen and punched Mia in the gut, in her wound, Mia spit out more blood and flew back, she barely landed on her feet. "I think i'll take it." Mikhal said and started to walk towards the treasure.

"N-No damn you!" Mia yelled as she tried to stand up straight. "I have a better idea..."

**Present Time**

"So...the Land of Fire is next?" Mikhal asked Mia later that evening. It was in the middle of the raid celebration, and also a celebration for Mikhal joining the crew as its new first mate. Mia nodded. "Then...may I get a reqeust?" Mikhal asked.

"Anything. You are the first mate after all." Mia answered.

"I want to go to Konoha...I have some unfinished business there."

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto opened the door and walked into the ramen restuarant. The lights turned on and everyone jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!" Naruto about passed out, he quickly went for Hinata and their daughter first.

_The Night of Celebration, on both ends of the tale, the next day, A battle for survival would begin!  
_  
**To Be Continued**


	3. Attack on the Fire Port:Celebrations End

**Chapter 54: Attack on Fire Port! Mission on the Night of Celebration?**

_The Night of Celebration Continues! What could go wrong?_

Naruto and Hinata quickly embrassed each other and quickly kissed. Hanabi turned her head away and everyone laughed. Hinata could hardly believe it, Naruto, her husband, had finally returned.

"Hinata...I'm Home." Naruto said and embraced Hinata once more. Tears were rolling down her face as they continued to stand together, with Hanabi by their side. Naruto picked up Hanabi and smiled. "Look at this...my little girl." Naruto continued. Hinata and Naruto started to hold hands as they took their seats.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura said as herself and Sasuke, with their own children walked up to him and his wife. "Its been a while." Sakura continued. "I would like you to meet Blaze and hanna, me and Sasuke's children." Sakura finished. Naruto smirked.

"Hey, i've heard about you two." Naruto said, with a smirk on his face. "Sasuke, have you learned any new awesome justu in the past four years?" Naruto continued, Sakura almost punched him for changing the subject so quickly.

"Of course...i'm guessing you did also. You definatly had time to do so." Sasuke continued. Naruto looked down at his scarred up hands, he quickly looked back up.

"Wouldn't the training be pointless if I didn't learn anything new?" Naruto replied.

**At the Fire Port**

"What ship is that?" a man asked, looking out from a high spot in the port town. "We don't have any large ships scheduled to come in tonight, do we?" the man asked one of his co-workers.

"Not until the morning, why?" the other man replied. "Do you see something from up there?" he continued. The look-out motioned for the other man to come up and take a look. The worker almsot passed out.

"PIRATEEESSS!" the man yelled. "CALL KONOHA QUICKLY!"

**On the Pirate Ship**

"Mikhal...your careless steering sent us way off course, we have a sneak in entrance, I hope you know!" Mia exclaimed. "If you get my ship damaged, I'll cut your head off!" Mia continued.

There was an explosion. Mia panicked and looked out, it was cannon from the ship that fired and destroyed two entire buildings in the town, there were people everywhere panicking.

"Oh...I see...you are trying to draw out Konoha shinobi." Mia continued as she looked back at Mikhal, who did nothing but nod. Mia smirked. "I like your style."

**Back in Konoha**

"What? The Fire Port is in danger? Who is attacking them? What do you mean you don't know? Ok, i'll send in the ANBU." Tsunade said as she slammed the distress phone down. "These phones...technology really comes in handy these days...Shizune, send out Kakashi's team!" Tsunade continued. Shizune nodded and ran out of the room.

**At the Village Gate, a few moments later**

"Sai...Yamato...are you two ready?" Kakashi asked as he placed his mask over his face. Sai and Yamato nodded. "Good...now let's go. To the Fire Port!" Kakashi exclaimed and the team took off.

**Back at Ichiraku**

Naruto looked up randomly. It had been two hours since the party started.

"Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked, and the room paused, no one knew...no one at all.

**To Be Continued**


	4. FaceOff: A Bloody Mission Flashback

Chapter 55: Face Off! Mission from over 15 years ago relived!

Mikhal walked onto the port as the people of the town were running around, trying to get out of the large town. Mikhal smirked as he sensed three strong energies racing towards the town.

"Yes...come Hatake Kakashi...come into my death trap...my father will finally be avenged!" Mikhal yelled as Mia walked up beside him, licking her new finger nail polish.

"The Copy Ninja? Are you sure thats a good idea?" Mia asked. Mikhal glared at her, Mia took a few steps back as Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato arrived at the entrance to the town, their ANBU masks covering their faces.

"Hatake Kakashi! Reveal yourself! Remember what you did in the Land of Waves...to a man named Mikhal Hakagariu Sr!" Mikhal yelled. Kakashi stood his ground. "You murdered a man who was declared Innocent!" Mikhal continued. Kakashi didn't move.

"Who are you?" Kakashi called back. Mikhal quickly pulled out his largest katana, the one Mia hadn't see him use yet, it was like a cloud of smoke. Mikhal charged and made a hand sign with his left hand and the smoke started to change.

"Maybe this will remind you! Smoke Style: Smoke Fear!" Mikhal yelled and the smoke from the katana quickly engulfed Kakashi only, Sai and Yamato quickly retreated. Mikhal smirked as he saw into Kakashi's deepest fear. "You...are not a very smart person...I can't believe this would be your deepest and darkest fear!" Mikhal yelled, now holding a piece of paper instead of his sword.

**MAKE-OUT PARADISE COPIES NO LONGER UNDER PRODUCTION**

"If I was a stupid person I would believe that...but I know this is a Bunshin!" Mikhal exclaimed. He turned around, the real Kakashi was pointing a kunai at his throat. "Heh...just what I would expect...from you." Mikhal said and grabbed his two other swords and dropped his large one, Mikhal cut Kakashi's chest, making a X.

This Kakashi also disappeared. Mikhal was starting to laugh as he spun around and sliced up another Clone. Mikhal jumped out of his smoke to find the real Kakashi standing with Sai and Yamato.

"I guess I beter finish this off...Lingchi: Death by a Thousand Cuts!" Mikhal yelled, but his head started to throb, and he dropped his two swords. Kakashi walked up to him.

"Let me show you what really happened to your father..." Kakashi said and tapped Mikhal on the forehead, who screamed out in pain and fell to the side.

**15 Years Ago**

The entire mansion was engulfed in flames. A much younger Kakashi and his ANBU squad quickly burst into the building, hearing the screaming of many people. Kakashi made the team split up. Kakashi was running far ahead from his partner, he heard his partner scream and turn around.

His partner was in small pieces. Kakashi about froze from shock, who could have cut up an ANBU elite so easily? Kakashi spun around and dodged a large sword swing at him. He heard a voice calling out from the flames.

"I'll cut you up like I cut up the rest of your team with my clan's secret sword ninjutsu! Lingchi: Death by a Thousand Cuts!" the voice yelled and a large figure charged at Kakashi, but before the attack could be finished, the Chidori went through the man's gut. Kakashi had started to use his Sharingan.

"You are finished now...i'll let this building collapse on top of your filthy remains...tell your clan to stop messing with the Leaf Village, before we take out the rest of you." Kakashi said to the dying man. A large part of the buildling started to crack, Kakashi quickly left and watched the mansion collapse from a safe distance.

**Present Day**

Kakashi was surrounded by Mia's entire pirate crew, Sai and Yamato were staying out of the mess, like Kakashi had told them to do. Kakashi looked at all the men and woman around him.

"I guess i'll need the Sharingan afterall...what a mess this has become...over something that happened...so long ago." Kakashi noted as he pulled out his Sharingan Eye.

"Let's make this quick, I have a party to attend to." Kakashi continued.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Kakashi vs Mia's Crew: Life or Death?

Chapter 56: Kakashi vs. The Poisen Pirates! Life or Death Situation!

Kakashi quickly charged at the surrounding pirates, taking out a large number of them in one attack. Kakashi spun around to kick one of them into the pile of men lying down. Kakashi jumped up in the air and landed behind three of them, he pulled on some strings and kunai stabbed into the men.

"Do you all really want to continue fighting me?" Kakashi asked the rest of the crew members, who were starting to take a few steps back. Kakashi smiled under his mask. The rest of the crew took off, leaving Mia and Mikhal.

"Who do you think you are?" Mia yelled. "I'll kill you myself!" Mia continued to yell and charged at Kakashi with the poisen leaking out of her nails. Kakashi jumped up, and didn't notice the nail scrap his left leg. Kakashi quickly activiated a Chidori and charged at Mia, who quickly dodged and slightly scrapped him again.

"Why do I feel like i'm losing speed?" Kakashi muttered to himself. Mia appeared behind him, and scratched his mask. Kakashi felt this one and quickly retreated slightly, but didn't give up. "When did you..." Kakashi began, but Mikhal grabbed onto his pant leg.

"Die." Mikhal said and made one hand sign. "Lingchi: Death by a Thousand Cuts!" he continued. Kakashi quickly tried to move, but the poisen had completely drained his speed. Kakashi closed his eye and made his own hand sign.

Swords were starting to appear all around Kakashi, who still had his eyes closed. Kakashi quickly opened them to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan, and all of the swords start to swirl. Mikhal and Mia were almost forzen in shock. The swords quickly swirled into nothing. Kakashi turned towards Mikhal next, but Mia came up behind him and scratched his good eye.

Kakashi screamed out in pain, but Sai and Yamato jumped in before Mia and Mikhal could do anything else. Mia quickly charged at Sai, but a shield of wood blocked her from doing anything. Yamato made a shield around the three of them and tired to attend to Kakashi's wound.

"Your lucky...it didn't hit the eye...but right above it...I can treat this quickly." Yamato said and pulled out some ointment from his pouch and placed the ointment above Kakashi's eye. "You think you can fight Mikhal? Me and Sai can take Mia." Yamato said. Kakashi nodded and they both stood up. Yamato made a hand sign and took down the shield.

Before they could react, a long blade stabbed right into both of them and Sai got a large cut across his chest. Sai collapsed, Kakashi and Yamato didn't move, but they were still alive. They had barely pushed down the swords, if they hadn't they knew they would have died.

"K-Kakashi...?" Yamato muttered as he coughed up blood. Mia was kicking Sai on the ground, and Mikhal was luaghing. Kakashi was holding the sword with his right hand and tried to pull it out, but Mikhal pushed it in furthur. Yamato winced as Kakashi screamed louder. He had never seen Kakashi look this much in pain.

"You can't dodge it this time!" Mikhal said and made a few hand signs very quickly. Mia dragged Sai's almost lifeless body over to the edge of the peir. She kicked it into the water. Yamato gasped as he saw Sai not come back up. Mia was laughing very hard.

"Lingchi!" Mikhal yelled and Kakashi started to feel cuts all over his body. Both him and Yamato were screaming as more swords stabbed into them. Mikhal was luaghing until he saw three more ANBU members rush in and attacked Mikhal, breaking the jutsu. Mia quickly snagged one of them right through the head and killed him.

Mikhal pulled out his Smoke Sword and made quick work of the other two ANBU members. Mikhal walked back over to the almost-dead Kakashi and Yamato. He resumed his hand sign stance and the cuts started back up. Mikhal gasped as Kakashi had a Chidori running up his arm.

"Why even fight back? The cuts are going to finish you any second now!" Mikhal yelled. Kakashi pointed a finger at Mikhal while screaming and the Chidori ran down into his hand and formed an arrow.

Yamato became limp and the swords quickly finished cutting him up, making Mikhal's sword fall down onto the ground, but the Arrow wasn't letting any of the blades come near him.

"This is...my last resort...CHIDORI ARROW!" Kakashi yelled and the arrow flew towards Mikhal and stabbed him in the gut. Mikhal didn't move and kept the hand sign stance. Kakashi closed his eyes and never opened them back up...Mikhal and Mia...were victorious.

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto froze. Everyone paused and looked at him. He banged his hands down onto a table and started to cry. Hinata rushed to him and embraced him, Naruto was bawling.

"Naruto-kun...what happened?" Hinata yelled. Naruto looked up for a minute and between sobs he yelled.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI IS DEAD!" Naruto yelled and everyone froze. Sasuke and Sakura weren't moving an inch. "I don't know how...BUT....HIS CHAKRA IS GONE! SO IS SAI'S...SO IS YAMATO'S...ALL OF THEM..." Naruto continued.

**In Tsunade's Office**

"D-Dead?" Tsunade paused as an ANBU who didn't intervene reported. Tsunade was almost crying.

"What are we dealing with?"

To Be Continued


	6. A Dark Day Part I

Chapter 57: A Dark Day (Part 1)

"Mia...shouldn't we clean this up a little?" Mikhal said after he patched up the wound from the Chidori Arrow. Mia was looking at the remaining crew members left, Mikhal looked up, the crew has only about half the size it was when they arrived at the port.

"Those three...if they were Konoha elites...how weak has the village become?" Mia asked. Mikhal looked stunned. Mia turned around, she wasn't bursting into laughter, but she had a very serious look on her face. Mikhal smirked under his mask.

"It seems...it would be very weak." Mikhal replied.

**In Konoha**

"I'm going to kill that woman!" Naruto yelled and burst out of the restuarant, Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed, trying to retain him, but Naruto shoved them both to the side, Naruto had speed off. Three ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Tsunade-sama told us to make sure you don't leave the village." one of the ANBU told him. Naruto clenched his fists and burst through them. They nodded at each other and quickly made a few hand signs, they formed a triangle formation around Naruto, a force field formed, and Naruto was banging on the walls of it.

"Naruto...i'm sending out Kurenai, Shikamaru, and Temari to try and pick up the remains of the fallen...if that woman is still there, I don't want you to go out..." Tsunade said as she approached the force field and the ANBU around it. "You are Konoha's greatest asset, I can't have you getting killed." Tsunade continued.

"I think those three will be enough, besides...they have Shikamaru with them...what could go wrong?"

**Near the Port Town  
**  
"Yeah...three more forces are heading this way...Mia...take the alternate route, i'll take on all three of them." Mikhal told the woman standing beside him, she just nodded and took off down a different path. There was a large gust of wind and Temari and Kurenai blocked Mia's path.

"So...i'm guessing you two are the ones taking out ANBU members like little twigs?" Shikamaru asked as he appeared near Mikhal, who was holding onto his two sword's hilts. "The name is Shikamaru Nara...and me and my team will pound you into the dirt for killing our fellow shinobi!" Shikamaru announced.

Mikhal was already on the move, he barely missed a large slash across Shikamaru's chest, who moved just in time. Shikamaru threw a few quick kunai, but the sword's easily blocked them. Shikamaru stopped by a tree and ran up it, trying to think of a quick plan. Mikhal slashed the tree in two pieces before Shikamaru could finish.

"Die...Lingchi!" Mikhal yelled and tried to trap Shikamaru, but Mikhal couldn't move. His arm suddendly shot up and opened his palm, one of his swords dropped, his other arm followes suit with the first. He glared at Shikamaru, who had made the same movements. "Now I remember...the Nara Clan...Special Ninjutsu..."

"Shadow Pocession!" Shikamaru finished for him. Shikamaru heard Temari scream and spun around, Kurenai was being cut just by Mia's nails. Shikamaru broke the jutsu, Mikhal made a sudden movement and picked up his swords quickly. Shikamaru was only half-way to his wife and a fellow Jounin.

"Oh, I don't think so." Mikhal said and placed one of the sword's tips on Shikamaru's throats. "After pulling a move like that...I just refuse to let you live...i'll cut you into tiny little pieces!" Mikhal laughed and prepared to stab Shikamaru with his other blade.

A large fan blocked the sword, Temari had made it over to Shikamaru, Mikhal turned his head, trees had been over-turned, Mia was no-where to be seen, Mikhal smirked though, he spun around the other sword to cut Temari with, but Shikamaru locked his arm.

"What did you say now...After pulling a move like that I refuse to let you live?" Shikamaru began. "Well...after trying to murder my wife, i'm going to have to say the same to you." Shikamaru finished. "Be gone."

**At Port Town**

Choji and Ino were looking all over the battle field, there was a small pile of flesh, bone, and a little dried up blood. Ino took a few samples to take back to Konoha. Ino and Choji quickly left and returned to the village.

**Back in Konoha**

"Oh...my...god...that was..." Ino began, but Choji cupped her mouth. Everyone who knew that Kakashi was dead was in shock. Shizune was holding a sheet of paper that said it all.

"That small pile you reported...was all that was left of Kakashi!" Shizune read off the paper again. Sasuke and Sakura were crying tears of rage and anger.

"I'll kill him...I SWEAR!! I'm getting Naruto out tonight...and we're avenging Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, who gasped, she turned to reply, but Sasuke was already half-way down the hall.

**To Be Continued**


	7. A Dark Day Part II

Sasuke was storming down the hall-way, he wasn't thinking about how exactly he was going to avenge Kakashi, but he was going to find a way, things couldn't have gotten any worse, he had hardly anyone left, his life was starting to fall apart like it did it so many years ago. But this wasn't the time to think back to that dark time, was it?

Chapter 58: A Dark Day (Part 2)

**Many Months Earlier**

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he saw the blood splatter against the wall, he heard Sakura's scream, who had just cut her. A large kunai stabbed into his leg, Sasuke screamed out in pain.

"Damn you..." Sasuke muttered and tried to get up, but his nerves were shot, his legs weren't responding at all. Sasuke activated his Sharingan eyes, the darkness was too thick, he couldn't see any chakra at all. "Who are you? What are you doing to my wife?" Sasuke yelled.

A deep voice laughed back at him. Sasuke tried to stand up, but he still couldn't get up. The first thing he saw was a white flash of hair jumped down in front of him. the figure had a chidori on its hand, it was Kakashi. Kakashi went to strike the darkness, but the chidori disappated.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, but his voice was drowned out into the darkness. Kakashi's hair had disappeared, he heard Sakura scream again. Sasuke realized that he was trapped in a genjutsu. Sasuke released it, he was in the forest that the mission was taking place in.

"There!" Sasuke yelled and jumped up and threw a kunai at a dark man standing in a tree, the man blocked it and jumped down with large speed, taking Sasuke back down onto the ground, Sasuke spit out blood as he crashed down, and Sasuke passed out.

**Present Day**

"No...Not again...I'm not going back into the stance where I can't be saved...I'm going to avenge Kakashi with all my might!" Sasuke muttered under his breath and walked out of the large building where the ANBU were still restraining Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke quickly killed the three guards, their blood splattered. "Hey, you idiot! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled as the force field dropped. Another Sasuke appeared, he gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" the other Sasuke yelled. The Sasuke who killed the ANBU laughed and ripped his face off. It was Mikhal. Sasuke recognized his mask and charged at him with a Chidori, while Naruto went for the kick, Mikhal jumped up so Naruto and Sasuke would collide, but Naruto used a quick clone to push him up into the air.

"Eat this! Uzumaki Clone Dance Jutsu!"

**At the forest near Port Town**

Shikamaru and Temari jumped back after dodging a lot of sword attacks from Mikhal. Mikhal burst into laughter and started to turn into dust. Shikamaru and Temari glanced at each other in worry and quickly rushed towards the disappearing man.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru yelled, but the wind blew and Mikhal was gone. Shikamaru banged his fist on a tree. "Damn it...it was a diversion...the real one is in the village! Lets find Kurenai and get her to the medical core, then help fight this guy!" Shikamaru continued, Temari nodded and they went to find Kurenai.

**Back in the village**

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled after most of his jutsu had failed, Sasuke was almost out of chakra, but Naruto had back-up chakra left, the chakra that belonged to the Kyuubi.

"Does that matter?" Mikhal yelled back and charged at Naruto, who blocked his swords by using two large kunais, Naruto twist around his arm and attempted to cut him, but Mikhal dodged and slightly cut Naruto's arm.

"Just tell me your ****ing name!" Naruto yelled and this time he charged at Mikhal, who sent a sword straight for Naruto's chest, but Sasuke grabbed that shoulder and pushed down on it, on a pressure point, Mikhal winced in pain but threw Sasuke off, the next he felt was Naruto's foot in his face.

"You...you killed him didn't you...you killed Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. Mikhal stood back up and laughed as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah...he was nothing special...I cut him into a thousand pieces...his weak ass stood no chance...and a brat like you...can never avenge him!"

To Be Continued


	8. To Avenge Part I

Chapter 59: To Avenge (Part 1)

"A little punkass brat like you could never avenge him! Both of you are weaklings compared to me!" Mikhal yelled. Naruto and Sasuke clenched their fists. Naruto's teeth were grinding, he was starting to loose grip on himself, he quickly jumped at Mikhal and tried to punch him in the face. Mikhal easily dodged and kicked Naruto in the gut with extreme force. Naruto fell to the floor and coughed up blood.

"See what I'm talk-" Mikhal began, but Sasuke had just kicked him up into the air. Sasuke appeared behind him. Mikhal smirked and caught Sasuke's fist and threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke crashed into a large building, which started to collapse. Mikhal landed on the ground softly and started to head towards the Hokage's office, but Naruto grabbed his leg.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Naruto yelled, but Mikhal just stepped on his hand, Naruto's bones cracked, and he replied with a scream of pain. Sasuke was severly hurt, and the commotion had caused the village to go into panic mode. Tsunade was having most of the shinobi clear out the villagers. Sakura and Hinata appeared at the scene just in time, as Mikhal had Naruto pinned down by the tip of his sword.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You guys all right?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke started to move and threw a large rock off of him and down into the empty streets. Sasuke jumped down from the building, with a broken arm, and multiple broken ribs, he burst into a rage of speed, using the last of his energy to try and punch Mikhal, but Mikhal kicked him in the ribs, Sasuke threw up a ton of blood and stumbled back. Sakura re-acted quickly and pulled him back for healing.

"S-Sakura....get Hinata...and Naruto...out of here...now!" Sasuke said as he stood up. Sakura had barely healed him, fixing only his arm and a few ribs. There were still many severe injuries, but Sasuke charged at Mikhal once more, but now Sasuke was done using taijutsu. It was time for some ninjutsu. Sasuke made a few quick handsigns and tried a Fireball jutsu.

"Wrong!" Mikhal yelled and cut the flames in half with his two blades. Sasuke was startled, but his desperate attack wasn't done yet. Sasuke made a few more hand signs, but now Mikhal was coming for him. Sasuke stopped making his jutsu, and quickly blocked Mikhal's jutsu with a large kunai. Both men jumped back.

Naruto quickly knocked both swords out of Mikhal's hands from behind. Mikhal was stunned. Sasuke quickly charged a Chidori and rushed at Mikhal, who smirked and a sword made of smoke formed in his hand, the sword became solid and Mikhal deflected Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke went flying up in the direction Mikhal sent him.

Mikhal turned into a Rasengan. But Mikhal disappeared in smoke, and the smoke engulfed Naruto, who was wondering where Mikhal had went to. Naruto turned around and was stabbed right in the lower gut. Naruto fought through the pain to pull himself out of the smoke. Hinata appeared at his side.

"I know this means a lot to you Naruto-kun...I promise to help you avenge your sensei!" Hinata exclaimed. The smoke formed Mikhal's figure again. "Now...go get healed by Sakura...we have more back-up coming in soon, so heal while you can!" Hinata yelled and activated her Byakugon. Naruto slightly pulled her back and stood in front of her.

"Sorry Hinata...but this guy is MINE!" Naruto yelled and charged directly towards Mikhal, some of the Kyuubi's chakra was finally starting to leak through. Naruto was going to throw a normal punch, Mikhal raised his sword to block, but Naruto punched right through it and landed a hard blow to Mikhal's face.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

**With Shikamaru, Temari and Kurenai**

"Where is that smoke coming from" Temari noted as her, Shikamaru, and Kurenai, who was being held on Shikamaru's back, approached Konoha. Shikamaru stopped, he was getting more angry by the second. This entire night was turning into a disaster.

"Temari! Watch Kurenai, i'm heading into the battlefield." Shikamaru said and placed the injuried Kurenai leaning against a tree. Temari nodded and kissed Shikamaru before he ran off towards the village. Temari held her heart. Shikamaru...be careful...

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto was standing over Mikhal. Naruto grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up. Mikhal smirked and quickly sent his own sword through him and into Naruto. Sasuke quickly divded in to stop any jutsu that Mikhal was going to use by pulling Naruto out of the sword, and back away from Mikhal.

"What are you trying to do?" Sasuke yelled as Sakura and a crying Hinata pulled Naruto out if sight and back into the building that shinobi and villagers were being healed in. "Thats it...I want to fight you...on-one-on...no interuptions!" Sasuke yelled.

"If thats your dying wish...then so be it." Mikhal said calmly as the gash in his gut healed itself. "Die."

**To Be Continued**


	9. To Avenge Part II

**Chapter 60: To Avenge (Part 2)**

"My dying wish? I do believe that it would be your dying wish, since i'm going to be the one who kills you and avenge's Kakashi Hatake!" Sasuke yelled and drew out his own katana and pointed it at Mikhal's chest. "I'm going to make this quick...but as painful as possible!" Sasuke yelled and charged at the masked man.

Mikhal blocked the sword strike with his own hand and send his sword thrusting for Sasuke, who kicked the sword away with his right foot as he spun around and attempted to kick Mikhal up into the air, but Mikhal ducked the kick and punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke released the grasp on his sword and stumbled back.

Mikhal picked up the weapon and slammed Sasuke into a building wall. Mikhal had Sasuke's own blade at his neck, Mikhal licked his lips under his mask, but Sasuke countered by punching Mikhal in the face, knocking Mikhal back. Sasuke stole his blade back and did a few back-flips to get away from the killer.

"All right...Taijutsu failed...Ninjutsu failed...Sword Play failed...damn...i'm running out of options here...I guess i'll have to unveil those eyes already...I just got them...no practice at all...maybe its too risky." Sasuke muttered to himself while dodging blows from Mikhal.

"Fire Style:-" Sasuke began, Mikhal took a quick step back. Sasuke saw a chance to strike and sent his sword towards Mikhal's chest. Mikhal reacted qucikly, and jumped to the right, the blade grazed his left side, but it didn't make it to the skin. Sasuke appeared to catch his blade.

"Hunter Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled and he vanished. Mikhal stopped completely are started to look around. He didn't even feel Sasuke's chakra anymore. Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata ran out of the healing building to see that Sasuke wasn't there anymore. Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes, until Naruto spotted Sasuke leaning against a building, but he was the same color as it.

_Yes! It Worked! These Sharingan may be good after all! Now...if I can grasp the other ability to strike before he notices what i'm doing...the only down side is I can feel my chakra draining as I use these eyes...I have about three chances...if I can't hit any of them, i'll be dead...that's for sure. _Sasuke planned out in his head and he pulled out a kunai.

"All Right...You Ran? Heh...thats fine with me...I'll just kill your wife and your friends! I bet that'll bring you back out from your hiding place!" Mikhal yelled and quickly turned towards Sakura. Sasuke moved quickly, every time he hit a new type of surface, he became invisible, like he was part of the surface itself. Mikhal turned around sooner then Sasuke thought and punched him in the face. Sakura screamed.

"Hahaha...Nice Trick you have there...its a shame all of these buildings have some good and large mirrors on them!" Mikhal boasted. Sasuke turned back to his normal colors and deactivated the Hunter Sharingan. "Was that your last resort? I do have to say that if you had thought it out more carefully, you could have defeated me...too bad thought, isn't it? Ha!" Mikhal yelled. Sasuke got back onto his feet and glared at Mikhal with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Black Flames went flying towards Mikhal, who reacted by attempting to block the flames with his large katana, but it was engulfed by the flame. The Black Flames tried to get onto Mikhal himself, but Mikhal dropped the katana and pulled out his double sided blade.

Mikhal paused and started to look around. The entire landscape was changing. Mikhal smirked and pulled of his mask for a moment. The jutsu was broken, and the mask was back on his face before anyone could take a peak. Sasuke was only able to balance on one knee, and his eyes were both bleeding from using his Mangekyo.

"Those jutsu...belong to Uchiha Itachi!" Mikhal yelled. "What a second...you can't really be Itachi can you?" Mikhal continued, taking a few steps back. "Y-you're just toying with me! I haven't pushed you to your limit! Damn it! Akatsuki couldn't just go into the shadows after being defeated could they?" Mikhal ranted.

"The Akatsuki is done for...and i'm not Itachi...i'm his brother!" Sasuke yelled. Mikhal laughed and pulled out a scroll. "No...This..." Sasuke began and broke out into a run towards Mikhal. Mikhal started writing on the scroll and made a few quick and flashy hand signs.

"IT'S OVER!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped up above the masked man. A Chidori was charged in his left hand, he sent himself flying towards the masked enemy at full speed. Mikhal smirked as he threw the scroll into the ground. The ground started to shake the second the scroll hit. Mikhal pulled something out of the ground just before Sasuke hit. There was a white flash...and that was all.

**Just Outside the Village**

"That's the signal men! Lets go!" Mia yelled. Herself and the entire pirate crew had been hiding in a crossed off area reserved for chakra hiding of Konoha shinobi. All 50 of the ANBU stationed around it had been killed and their bodies were burnt. Most of the pirates had gotten the ability to use ninjutsu thanks to a special seal inside the area. The Crew seemed invincible.

"Mikhal told us what the target is...destroy the Hokage Mountain...and we destroy Konoha's Spirit!" Mia yelled and thrust her arm up into the air. "Konoha ends today!" Mia screamed and the crew charged past her. Mia smirked and turned around to face Kiba and Shino.

"Konoha isn't falling!" Kiba said with a smirk on his face as the giant dog Akamaru jumped down from a tree behind him. "All Right Akamaru! Lets take this woman out! Just as planned, right Shino?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded.

"Exactly as planned." Shino replied and the three prepared to charge at the Pirate Captain.

"I'll waste no time in making both of you and that mut kneel to me as I cut your heads off! I'm gonna make your skin rot off! Poisen Captain Mia...they don't call me that for nothing...Flehahahahahahaha!" Mia yelled and charged.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Konoha's Last Stand? End of the Dream

Chapter 61: Konoha's Last Stand? End of the Dream...

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she burst through the door to the room that the fifth Hokage was in. Tsunade was looking down as the pirates invaded the village, attacking innocent villagers as the shinobi rushed in from the other side of the large area. Tsunade sighed.

"I think this is it Shizune...Konoha has taken more damage in the past 15 years then any other village in the world's history..." Tsunade said. Shizune gasped and dropped TonTon on the floor, a large explosion followed, the building shook and the two heard glass breaking in other rooms. The building shook some more afterwards and screams were heard. Tsunade and Shizune quickly jumped through the window and out to the village streets as they ran from the falling Hokage Building.

"I think I can only defend Konoha one more time." Tsunade said. Shizune gasped again, but didn't say anything as TonTon caught up with the two and jumped back into Shizune's arms. "Right now...Naruto and Sasuke need me the most." Tsunade said and quickly broke into a faster ran and disappeared. Shizune would have followed, but already had a mission of her own to follow, and took off towards the area where the pirate's had arrived.

**With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Mikhal**

_What the Hell just happened? What did I just hit? Am I dead? I...I...I can hear Sakura's voice calling my name...Naruto's footsteps are getting louder and louder. I can hear someone laughing. Mikhal. I must not be dead...but I know my hand isn't warm...I didn't kill him._

Sasuke was lying on the floor, motionless and not moving at all. Naruto ran up to him as Mikhal had replaced himself with a large white shield. Mikhal walked out from behind it. Naruto was holding Sasuke in his arms, trying to wake him up, or at least get him to respond. Naruto glared up at Mikhal as Mikhal continued to laugh.

"What did you do?" Naruto yelled. Mikhal smirked as he leaned up against the wall-like shield. Naruto handed Sasuke over to Sakura and Hinata, he turned his head back towards Mikhal, his eyes had turned red. "You know what I said you piece of trash, what did that shield do to Sasuke?" Naruto screamed.

"I repelled the Chidori back into his chakra system. I don't think anyone in the world could get his chakra system to work right ever again. He might as well even stop thinking about using his Sharingan or another jutsu ever again. He's done. Forever." Mikhal explained. Naruto tightened his fists and blindly charged at Mikhal.

Naruto's punch connected with the shield, Naruto felt unbearable pain in his hand, but ran up the shield and over it to face a blade pointing up at his heart. Naruto grabbed the sword and threw it to the side, Mikhal was standing on top of a building and caught the sword. Naruto flew towards the building and went straight through the wall. Mikhal smirked, and turned around to get punched off the rooftop by an incoming Naruto.

"Clones!" Mikhal realized as he landed on the ground, he jumped back up as the same Naruto that went into the building emerged from the rubble with a Rasengan in his hand. Mikhal pulled out his secret weapon, the smoke sword and countered the Rasengan with the blade. Another white flash occurred.

Naruto flew back as two plates of white armor had been attached to him. Naruto stumbled and fell to his knees. The tip of Mikhal's blade was pushed against his throat. Naruto spat onto the blade itself. Mikhal pushed the tip harder towards his neck, and then slowly moved it down to his chest.

"You were a worthy opponent indeed. Better then Hatake Kakashi...you even made me use the chakra repelling armor...farewell..Uzumaki Naru-" Mikhal but was stopped mid-sentence by the large force of someone grabbing onto his left shoulder and almost crushing the bone inside him. Mikhal winced and swung the blade behind him. It was caught by Tsunade.

"You caused this attack...and now I'm going to cause your death." Tsunade said. Shikamaru jumped down from a few buildings. "Shikamaru...glad to see that you're back, seems like you took a little too long though." Tsunade said.

"There was...a little trouble. Kurenai's hurt, I had Temari stay way outside the village with her, just for safety reasons. Seems like the village is in a bind again...have you been here long enough to tell me whats going on?" Shikamaru explained. Tsunade shook her head.

"Get Naruto to Sakura and Hinata, I'm sure they can fill you in on everything." Tsunade said. Shikamaru nodded and jumped behind Mikhal and picked up Naruto to take him to the others. "And to you...Mikhal of the Hidden Mist...this invasion ends...right...now." Tsunade said and with a forceful pull, took the Smoke Sword right from Mikhal's hands and threw it to the side.

**With Mia, Kiba, and Shino**

Mia was standing on the edge of the cliff. Kiba and Akamaru spiraled towards her. Mia gasped as she was grazed once more by the two, she lost her balance and fell over the cliff to the Konoha, it was a long fall, one that she couldn't handle on her own. Shino had bugs listening for the impact. Shino got a good response.

"She wasn't as bad as we though...she was pretty weak once the wind from our jutsu blew her nails right off the skin. Good job Akamaru!" Kiba said and patted his giant dog's head. "Now....lets go help the village!" he continued and all three carefully went down the cliff and into the battlefield.

**Back in the village**

"So...this guy defeated Sasuke AND Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura nodded as she tried to fix up Naruto's injuries while Sasuke was asleep in the medical bed near by. Hinata was guarding it with her Byakugon. "This attack doesn't seem to be letting up." Shikamaru continued. Sakura nodded, as a single tear dropped down onto Naruto's cheek.

There was a large and violent shake. Shikamaru and Sakura quickly looked up and both of them rushed outside. The entire battlefield was nothing but rubble. Tsunade's arm was sticking out from a certain point. Sakura ran over to the hand and pulled out a heavily injured Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! What happened!" Sakura asked. Tsunade opened one eye and coughed up some blood onto Sakura's shirt. Sakura immediately started to tend to her injuries. Shikamaru was scanning the rubble for any sign of Mikhal.

"Seems like this guy blew himself up!" Shikamaru exclaimed, but then he noticed a senbon needle heading straight for Sakura's neck, he quickly took off while yelling her name, Shikamaru arrived seconds before the senbon and collapsed as Sakura screamed. Mikhal arose from the rubble, perfectly healed.

"Give up, Konoha. I am the Hokage now." Mikhal said with a smirk on his face.

_Who can save us now? Someone, please, help us!! _Sakura thought as Mikhal grabbed her throat, and she quickly blacked out.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter:_ Finally, this story arc reaches its finale. With almost every Konoha shinobi, including the Hokage defeated, who can help Konoha in a crisis worse then the New Breed's?_


	11. The Sun Sets on Konoha Part I

Chapter 62: The Sun Sets on Konoha (Part I)

"Get your hands off of her!" Naruto yelled as Mikhal started to tighten his grip on Sakura's neck. Mikhal smirked and dropped the medial ninja right on top of Tsunade's limp body. Naruto was standing at the door way of the healing building. Some of the Kyuubi's chakra was already starting to show a greater impact then earlier in the battle.

"I'm going to send you straight to hell!" Naruto yelled and quickly charged at Mikhal. Mikhal smirked and quickly pushed Sakura off of Tsunade, Mikhal then stuck the tip of his last blade against Tsunade's throat. Naruto stopped half way in his charge.

"Make one more step towards me, and the Hokage dies." Mikhal said. Naruto froze. Sakura started to stir. Mikhal didn't notice, he was smirking at Naruto, who didn't move an inch, just stood in his spot. "Good...at least you know the time to fight, and the time to surrender." Mikhal said, then his hand started to shake.

"Sakura, now!" Shikamaru yelled, Sakura jumped up and punched Mikhal right in the face, sending him flying off of Tsunade. Sakura and Shikamaru quickly recovered the Hokage, Naruto smirked. A scream was heard, and Naruto spun around to see Mikhal throwing Sakura and Shikamaru to the side, and send a blade straight through Tsunade's neck.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, a single tear quickly rolled down his cheek and hit the rubble with a gentle splash. Blood spewed onto Sakura and Shikamaru, who were also frozen. Naruto dropped to one knee, as a large amount of Kyuubi chakra started to come out of his body.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Naruto yelled. A large chakra claw went straight for Mikhal, who quickly re-acting by attempting to cut it in half, but the claw got a hold of the blade and threw it up into the air. Mikhal was out of weapons. He started making more hand signs. Naruto had one tail behind him.

"I know how to defeat you Nine Tails...I'll just use my chakra concealing white armor...that'll be the end of you." Mikhal said and finished making hand signs. "This will show you...nothing can stop me!" he continued and threw the white armor at Naruto. The Kyuubi's claws grabbed the armor and broke it in pieces.

"What the hell?" Mikhal said, emotions could be seen through the ripped up pieces of his mask. Naruto was charging a Red Rasengan in his hand. Naruto ran at full force at Mikhal. Mikhal tried to take a step back, but the Rasengan smashed into his chest. Mikhal spit out blood and went sailing up into the air.

**In Another Area of the Village**

"Come on, we're pushing them back!" Shizune yelled to the Konoha shinobi, who had killed most of the pirate forces. The ground shook for a moment, Shizune looked up in the sky, Mikhal was floating up in the air. The pirates quickly yelled in fear and ran back into the forest. "Naruto..." Shizune said under her breath.

**With Naruto and Crew**

"Is there anything you can do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he returned to his normal self and ran over to Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, and the heavily injured Tsunade. Naruto took a step back when he saw the expression on Sakura's face.

"Naruto...there was nothing I could so in the first place...S-She........d-d-died....the m-minute...the sword s-st-stabbed her...in the n-n-neck." Sakura was able to stutter. Naruto fell to his knees. An Eire wind blew through the village. A lot of cheers were heard after the wind went away. Shizune quickly turned the corner.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled and quickly took the dead woman from Sakura's arms. "How could this happen...WITH ALL OF YOU HERE?" Shizune yelled, the mixture of depression and anger coming out through tears.

"Shizune...that Mikhal, he was stronger then any member of the New Breed. He defeated all of us...it wasn't until the seal started to slip once more that Naruto was finally able to defeat him. All of us are out of chakra." Sasuke explained. Shizune didn't respond, but continued to look at the woman who had guided her for years.

**Two Weeks Later**

It had been raining for days. The rain was pouring, and the funeral for the former Fifth Hokage kept getting pushed back. The village elders finally said that rain or shine that the funeral would occur on the next planned date. Naruto and Hinata dressed up Hanabi nicely as well before they departed for the funeral area.

"Naruto-kun...it wasn't your fault." Hinata said while looking at the depression of her husband. Naruto held her hand.

"But at the same time, I've never felt so guilty."

Next Chapter: _The Funeral for Tsunade, has the sun set on the glorious village of Konoha?_


	12. End of an Era

Chapter 63: End of an Era

Naruto had already burst into tears before the funeral even began. Hinata almost wanted to cry herself, but she didn't know the amount of pain that Naruto was going through. Naruto decided that he couldn't make it to the funeral. Hinata and Hanabi went and Naruto went to the Hokage Mountains to pay tribute.

Naruto stood right below Tsunade's head. Tears strolled down Naruto's cheeks and mixed in with the pouring rain. Naruto bowed his head and once again burst into tears before punching the rocky mountainside with large impact. Naruto's knuckles began to bleed, but Naruto didn't feel any pain.

Just as quickly as the rain had begun, the rain had stopped, and a single ray of light hit Naruto, Naruto looked up in the sky, it was still cloudy, and a small little break in the clouds allowed the ray of sun to hit Naruto directly. Naruto smirked and then decided to head home. Villagers were in mourning as well, the streets were filling up again. Naruto knew the funeral was over.

Naruto met Hinata and Hanabi at the door to the apartment. Naruto was soaking wet, but so was his wife. Naruto and Hinata embraced before heading into the apartment. Naruto didn't go to sleep that night, he just sat up in the bed, thinking about why that single ray of light had hit him and nothing else.

Naruto didn't know what was going to happen in the village now, with the Hokage gone the village was leaderless, and Naruto knew he wasn't ready for the job to be Hokage just yet, he still had jutsu to master and much to learn.

**Across the Great Ocean, in an Unknown Country**

The sun was striking the small village hard, the villagers hadn't been outside in weeks, the supply of water was running low, and a distress message had just been sent out to the Kingdom, seventy thousand miles to the north, the polar region of the world. It was a horrible time to be living in the poor district of the massive continent.

Unknown to the poor and dying villagers, the bird that carried their message had died while flying only thirty miles away from the village itself, in a matter of hours, the bird was nothing but a skeleton that had been engraved in the desert sand.

Across the Great Ocean, the Hidden Mist Village had heard of the horrible drought to their neighbors across the ocean and sent over a few ships to try and help out with the mission. The village hadn't received word back since.

This village had been cut off by its government, this village didn't exist anymore, for one simple reason, this village had been changed by a small little virus that had been brought in from a sickly old man traveling through the area.

**Five Months Earlier**

"No way...this can't be happening!" a short man yelled out, as he stood over the area where a large and flowing river used to be. The man dropped the pail he was carrying to retrieve water with. The pail hit the ground with a dusty thud. The man dropped to his knees and moved his hand over the dry soil.

"The river...it's dried up." the man said with a soft voice. The man stood up and quickly took off running towards his village to the north. As he was running, he paused to see an old man struggling to walk forward. "Sir, do you need some help?" the man asked. The old man turned to him with an almost life-less face.

"Y...Y...Yes." the old man slowly stuttered out. The old man looked up at the sky, the sun was beating on him and he quickly fell back.

"Sir!" the man yelled and caught the man before he hit the ground. The old man was lifted onto his shoulders and carried to the village. He was taken straight to the small clinic near the entrance of the village.

"I've never seen something like this, Tanzai, did he say where he was coming from" the head doctor asked the man. The old man was lying on the bed, his heart had stopped breathing completely, but there was still a pulse, but the stranger part was, there was no heartbeat at all.

"He was coming from the south." Tanzai replied. The doctor scratched his head. "I was thinking why he was coming from that direction as well, but I think we have a bigger problem on our hands...the Grand River has dried up." Tanzai continued. The doctor dropped his clipboard.

"What did you just say?" the doctor asked.

**Later that evening**

"Still no heartbeat." the doctor said, he turned around to record the data, when he heard the devices start to beep like crazy. The doctor turned around and the old man was sitting up, drool was rolling down his neck. The old man turned towards the doctor, there was no color in his skin, hair, or eyes, unless you count pale gray as a color.

"What the hell are you?" the doctor yelled. The old man pulled all of the plugs out of his body without wincing or anything. This man was no longer feeling pain at all. The doctor stumbled back, as the Old Man was suddenly standing over him.

"Get back, damn it! Get the fuck back!" the doctor screamed, but the Old Man grabbed a needle filled with a newly discovered snake poison. The doctor kicked the old man in the nut sack, but to no reaction at all, the old man stabbed the needle into the doctor's chest, the doctor screamed loudly, and quickly died from the killer poison.

The Old Man slowly left the clinic, and started to go into the closest house with lights on, Tanzai's house.

**Present Day, Konoha Village**

"Even though we are saddened by the death of the former Hokage, Tsunade. The village of Konoha must move on. We had gotten word from the Hidden Mist Village that over 10 of their shinobi haven't reported in for over two months now." one of the villager elders spoke out to Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"What was their destination?" Shikamaru asked. The elder looked through the large stack of paper that was filled with the mission information. The elder pulled out a sheet close to the bottom, cleared his throat and read directly from the page.

"Some of our greatest shinobi have gone missing since they were ordered to deliver large supplies of water to a villager across the Great Ocean, which is normally only a three day journey with our high speed boats, it has been over five months since the team left, and the last report we have recorded was from two months ago." The elder said, he paused to clear his throat.

"The village that they were heading too had been going under a weird climate change, and went from a river-bank town, it became a desert area, waiting to be completely destroyed by mother nature itself. The village itself is located almost exactly across from our village, about 50,000 miles to the east." The elder finished.

"Sounds like a pretty touch mission, saving a village in an unknown village while hunting down ten Hidden Mist Shinobi...this team is not enough, we are going to need more people for this search." Shikamaru evaluated.

"Fine then, take Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka with you." the elder said. "Report every three days, so we can make sure that you don't go missing over there." the elder finished. All four shinobi nodded and were dismissed.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Tanzai's Quest

Chapter 64: Tanzai's Quest

"What the hell has happened to this place?" Tanzai yelled out, as the village lay almost in ruin, the desert and the new invasion of creatures wearing it down to almost nothing. Tanzai was the only survivor of this attack, he thought he had killed the source when he killed the old man over five months ago.

"Damn you, King! Why haven't you done anything?" Tanzai yelled out once more. Tanzai spun around as he heard rustling in a building near him. Tanzai whipped out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to the end. "Who is there?" Tanzai yelled.

Tanzai spun around again as a large man, wearing armor, and a hidden mist village headband stood behind him, he was in the same form as the rest of the creatures, and he quickly swung at Tanzai. Tanzai jumped to the left, and the large fist of his attacker left a print in the hot desert sand.

"I can't believe even foreign ninja couldn't overcome this disease." Tanzai said as he threw the paper bomb kunai at the giant shinobi. The shinobi countered by throwing another kunai, the two collided in mid-air, and the bomb exploded, sending sand flying up into the air. Tanzai used this to try and escape, he jumped into a broken window in the building that used to be the village clinic.

_This one...he's smarter then the others..._

**With Naruto and Crew**

"Looks like we're almost there." Sasuke said, with Sakura hanging on his arm. The large team had been traveling across the great ocean for almost three days, and land was starting to show up on the horizon. "I wonder if those shinobi were killed by the villagers for going into their land randomly." Sasuke wondered.

"Thats a big possibility, but do you honestly think that ANBU-level shinobi would be killed by mere villagers?" Shikamaru replied. Sasuke bit his lower lip before shaking his head. "Its odd though...what if the village isn't there in the first place." Shikamaru continued.

"Then this could be a well-planned trap from the enemy." Sakura spoke up. Shikamaru nodded. "But I don't think the Hidden Mist would have sent all of that information on shinobi who have not been seen in five months, and with proof that they left the village heading in this direction as well." Sakura continued.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is that?" Kiba yelled. Everyone turned their attention to the docks, where a single man was standing, it was hard to see, but he wasn't moving. Hinata took a closer look, and detected no sign of life in this person.

"A Dead welcoming committee...man, doesn't that suck ass." Naruto said, everyone on the ship laughed a little, until the water started to shake beneath them. Naruto turned towards the captain, who was now laying face down, and the boat was going in its highest speed.

"Shit." Shikamaru said, and tried to move the captain, but he didn't move at all. "Guys, we have a problem, its like this guy has been glued onto the electric board!" Shikamaru called out. Sasuke quickly tried to help Shikamaru pull the man off, but he didn't move at all.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke asked, Sakura and Hinata shrieked, Shikamaru and Sasuke ran back out to the lobby, the boat was changing direction and was heading right towards a spiky cliff. Naruto looked like he was in a state of shock himself.

"Naruto! Lets use the RasenDori!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto shook his head, but made the shadow clone jutsu symbol. Three Naruto clones appeared around him, and they quickly started making a Rasen-Shuriken in the real Naruto's hand. Sasuke quickly joined in, making his own Chidori.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped off the edge of the boat and connected with the cliff, the entire ocean started to shake as the the entire cliff was destroyed and almost turned into a beach. Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground, they were standing on the place where a river and a cliff used to be.

"This must be it." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded in agreement, they quickly changed direction when Sakura screamed again, the boat had picked up more speed and was about to crash onto the rugged beach.

"Shit, they're coming in too fast!" Sasuke said. "Naruto, we've gotta move before its too late!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto and Sasuke quickly jumped to safety as the boat flew up into the air and went all the up to the point where it disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes grew wide as a fireball appeared in the sky and disappeared quickly.

"No.......No....GOD DAMN IT, NO!" Sasuke yelled and fell to his knees. Naruto didn't move, he just stood in shock, first the Hokage died, and now it seemed like his wife and friends just burned up in the sky. Naruto's life was officially falling apart.

**With Tanzai**

"Fuck! He got me!" Tanzai muttered as he was scrapped with a kunai from the giant. The fight had moved from the small clinic out onto the roof of an apartment building. The one and only apartment building in the village at that, and it wasn't too big either.

"Why don't you just fuck off!" Tanzai yelled as he connected a large kick to the gut of the giant mist shinobi. The man stumbled back. Tanzai quickly pulled out another paper bomb and threw it at the giant. It landed right on his chest, Tanzai tapped the bomb, and kicked the man once more, this time sending him off the roof.

"Here it comes." Tanzai said and quickly braced himself for a large explosion. There was no such explosion. Tanzai's eyes grew wide as he peered over the edge of the roof, to see the man lying on the ground, and the paper bomb slowly fading into his skin.

"What the hell is happening? Are they becoming smarter and resistant to weapons?" Tanzai asked himself out loud. The large shinobi got onto his feet in a matter of seconds. Tanzai reached in his pocket to grab another kunai. His pocket was empty. He was completely out of weapons.

"Well, I'll be damned. My Quest to restore this village is done. I'm gonna be the last one to fall to this disease after all...but this isn't going to happen easily." Tanzai said with a smirk on his face. Tanzai looked down and the shinobi wasn't there anymore. "Oh shi-" Tanzai said, but a large fist burst through the roof and connected with his jaw.

Tanzai felt and heard the crack in his jaw, and flew up into the air. Tanzai flipped, and tried to head for the soft sand, but the shinobi jumped up to his level. Tanzai's eyes grew wide and connected with the shinobi's. The eyes were red, instead of dark grew. Tanzai tried to block, but the fist connected once more, and Tanzai heard more bones break.

Tanzai crashed into the sand. Tanzai tried to scream out in pain, but his jaw wouldn't open at all. Tanzai jumped up to his feet, he looked up and the shinobi was diving towards him. Tanzai started to run, he had a broken jaw, and two broken arms, but he could still run, for the moment.

The shinobi easily caught up with him, and knocked Tanzai off of his feet. Tanzai blacked out when he landed on his head, he thought his life was over for sure.

"Naruto Uzumaki Rendan!" a voice called out, and that was the last thing Tanzai heard.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Helpful Information

Chapter 65: Helpful Information

_My life is over, it has to be over, I'm dead, I just know I am, these are the last thoughts that'll ever race through my head, that blow to my head, I'm in my final seconds of life, God...why didn't you give me a warning? Are you real, God? Do you hear me? Huh, I said do you hear me, God? You made my life a living hell ever since you killed my Mom when we lived in the Kingdom, God, explain to me, what did I do to deserve this?_

Tanzai had all of these thoughts and more rushing through his head after that one voice had called out to him before he passed out. It wasn't for another few moments that Tanzai realized he wasn't dead, he just couldn't move a single muscle or bone in his body. Tanzai had started thinking about his past, until a splash of water awoke him.

"You idiot, that's not going to work." Sasuke said in a know-it-all voice. Tanzai opened one eye. He tried to scream as Naruto as in his face completely. Sasuke sighed and pushed Naruto out of the way. "Are you all right, you look like you took a pretty good beating out there." Sasuke said.

Tanzai's eyes were wide, his jaw was killing him, so he couldn't talk at the moment. Tanzai just nodded his head. Sasuke and Naruto took a few steps back. They whispered to each other for a few minutes before ripping something off of the bottom of Tanzai's jaw. Tanzai finally let out the scream he wanted to let out only moments before.

"Looks like that worked." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Tanzai jumped to his feet, but quickly collapsed, from large amounts of pain. Naruto looked a little annoyed from Tanzai's actions already. "Are you stupid? You shouldn't be trying to move like that, you can barely talk." Naruto said. "Now, tell us what was up with that Hidden Mist shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Like I'm going to tell two complete total strangers. I don't think so, I don't fall for that shit, you must both be on drugs. I don't even know if you two are infected or not." Tanzai said. Naruto was completely annoyed now. Sasuke didn't seem to have a good first impression of Tanzai either. Tanzai smirked.

"But since you are going to die anyway, I don't think it matters." Tanzai said. Naruto clutched his fist and about punched Tanzai right in the jaw. "Listen, this virus isn't a normal disease, it kills the person infected, and eats their skin color hormones, hell, it destroys every type of color in your body. Everything turns gray." Tanzai said.

"How did this virus first develop?" Sasuke asked. Tanzai smirked, then let out some slight laughter. "I don't see that as a funny question at all." Sasuke said with a very serious tone. Tanzai looked Sasuke right in the eye.

"Actually, it is a very funny question. Its a question that I've asked myself over and over. Man, I can't believe you haven't heard about it yet. Its going world wide, all three of the great continents will be infected with the virus by the end of the year, if everything goes the way that I calculated them to." Tanzai said.

"What are you talking about? The entire world is going to be infected by this thing? Some of your logic doesn't make sense in the first place. If that virus really gets rid of the color in an entire body, how come that shinobi had red eyes?" Naruto asked. Tanzai looked him in the eye to reply.

"The virus is mutating, its becoming stronger, which is why this virus is going to be the end of the world, and I'm trying to find a cure to prevent that from happening, but today, that baboon of a shinobi destroyed my research building. I don't have enough time to start over again, since the year only has 4 months left...that research took 5 months." Tanzai explained.

"Does this virus have a name to go by, our village could already have a cure." Sasuke said. Tanzai burst out into laughter. Sasuke was going to ask what was so funny, but he knew that Tanzai had more experience with the virus then he, or Naruto did himself.

"Sasuke, I've had enough with this nutcase, lets go try and find Hinata, Sakura, and the others!" Naruto said. Tanzai grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled him back down. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

"Did you come here by boat?" Tanzai asked. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, Tanzai knew something about why the boat had shot up into the air. "Answer me damn it, I said...did you come here by boat?" Tanzai yelled. Naruto nodded. "Well then, I can tell you that you can look all you want, but your friends aren't coming back down." Tanzai said with a straight face.

'"What do you mean, not coming back down? Are they trapped in the clouds or something?" Naruto yelled. Tanzai picked up a water bottle and tossed it up in the air a few times before drinking a little of it, and then throwing the water into the sand.

"Your boat was detected by the Royal Army, so they quickly sucked it away, since you two were destroying their alternate trap, you weren't sucked up at all." Tanzai said. Naruto and Sasuke were listening carefully. "The only way to get them back is to invade the kingdom, which is stupid on it's own...Princess Toraji's army will be your downfall anyway...you wouldn't make it inside the gates." Tanzai continued.

"Wait a second, did you just say, Toraji?" Naruto yelled and grabbed Tanzai by the shirt. Tanzai pushed Naruto's hands off of his shirt. "Damn it, is Toraji really the princess over here?" Naruto screamed.

"She's actually the Queen, I just call her princess because right now she is too young to hold the title of Queen, why do you ask? You shouldn't even know who Toraji is." Tanzai replied. Sasuke decided to answer the question.

"She used us a few years back, in fact, she dated one of my best friends, Suigetsu, who was so depressed he went missing, he sailed out into the ocean and never returned. He is currently presumed dead, so I made the vow that I'd kill Toraji the next time that I saw her for causing all of this to happen." Sasuke explained.

"You both have a lot of guts, I'll give you that." Tanzai said. "But you aren't going to be able to even see Toraji before being arrested by the Royal Army...its a suicide mission either way...you might want to wait a few weeks for the virus to reach the kingdom, then you can do whatever you want." Tanzai replied.

"No, we're going to go tomorrow morning." Naruto said and stood up. "You should be able to take care of yourself, you don't have any broken bones according to our scan with the last bit of Sakura's medical equipment, you'll just have a few large bruises." Naruto said and left the small tent they were sitting in.

"He's a fool, you'll both be killed." Tanzai said. Sasuke stopped at the tent entrance. Sasuke turned around, Tanzai and Sasuke's eyes met for a few minutes of staring down, before Tanzai spoke again. "The virus...I'm the reason its spreading...its all because I wanted to help this old man, he was the source of the virus." Tanzai said.

"Soon, he killed our doctor, and then went after me next, I shot him a few times with the only gun in town, it wasn't too long that the doctor was back up, spreading the virus on his own. Soon, I killed everyone in town, a second time of course. All I had left was a few shinobi supplies. Thats when I received word of the mist shinobi being attacked at the docks. I went to investigate, all ten of them were dead, and thats when I realized a few bugs and birds were spreading the virus quickly." Tanzai explained.

"If I had just let that old man rot in peace, this wouldn't have happened at all, you two wouldn't be over here, ready to invade the kingdom...you don't know the stress of knowing that you have Clausen the end of the world." Tanzai said, a few tears forming in his eyes.

"The world isn't going to end, and me and Naruto aren't going to die. It'd be better if you could come with us and show us the way to the kingdom, we will provide you with our own supplies." Sasuke said and extended his hand. Tanzai pushed his hand away.

"I have no interest in dying just yet." Tanzai said.

**In the Royal Kingdom, The Dungeon Level**

"So...Toraji...when are you going to let me out of here, your horrid bitch." Suigetsu said, as he was chained up to the wall, you could see his ribs, he hadn't eaten in weeks, and he barely had any water left in a little can just within reach.

"I'm not going to let you out." Toraji said. "But I have some good news for you....a few people you might know...have stumbled into one of the country's traps...Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee have been taken into custody." Toraji repeated. Suigetsu showed more life then usual.

"Naruto...Sasuke...where they with them?" Suigetsu said. "Or did that damn virus you created get to them first?" Suigetsu asked.


	15. Test Subject

Chapter 66: Test Subject

"The virus has nothing to do with anything that's going on, you bloody fool." Toraji said and smacked Suigetsu across the face. "You should have known better then to come after me anyway, I told you that I was leaving, and if you followed me, you were going to die, and I'm not breaking that word...then I'd be a bad example for the kingdom." Toraji said.

"You lied to me, you lied to Konoha, hell, you lied to your fucking kingdom, you're nothing but a bitch with a split personality!" Suigetsu yelled. Toraji smacked him right on the mouth. Suigetsu spat out a tooth, it was the third he had lost since being taken hostage. "I grow teeth back instantly, you can slap me all you want, you'll never kill me." Suigetsu continued.

"You might want to think twice, Suigetsu...we have some new tests to work for the anti-virus, then you might be free to go." Toraji said. Suigetsu spat right in Toraji's face. "You son of a bitch, you see why you're still here? After you get tested, you will be hung, right in front of the entire kingdom!" Toraji yells and stomps towards the stairs.

"What kingdom? This place will be gone, it will crumble to the virus that you created, hoping that you could use it to take over the world, how did that work for you, eh, Toraji? Don't you remember what happened all those years ago? Back in my homeland, when we were together, Toraji, wake up, find yourself, please!" Suigetsu screamed.

"Of course I remember you idiot! I told you before, I was using you so I could survive the Invasion of the New Breed and gather up the last bits of materials needed to create this virus in the first place! Watch your tongue!" Toraji said, spinning around one last time to look at her former boyfriend.

"There are tears...in your eyes, you regret everything that happened, don't you Toraji, the guilt is slowly killing you from the inside! Come on, Toraji, you need to wake up, I know you didn't want to create this virus, your dead husband did!" Suigetsu pleaded. Toraji walked back down the steps and pressed her lips firmly against Suigetsu's.

"Damn you...woman...your...damn lipstick...fucking....virus...fuck." Suigetsu said before suddenly dropping from the chains that held him. A door slammed, and the lights were shut out. Suigetsu started to feel strange. The room was spinning around, Suigetsu couldn't stand on his feet without falling back down.

"Damn it...can't see anything....ugh....my entire body feels numb...I can't smell...I can't see...I can barely talk...UGHHHH!" Suigetsu screamed out and dropped face first onto the floor and ceased moving. Toraji was watching from a glass box high up from Suigetsu's location in the dungeon. Tears were streaking down Toraji's cheeks, but there was a large grin on her face at the same time.

There was a rumble in the building. Toraji spun around and saw knights racing towards the scene of the explosion. Toraji soon followed, hoping that what the explosion wasn't near the area where the virus and its possible antidotes were being held.

**In Dungeon Cell S**

"Sounds like something is going on in the cell next to us." Shikamaru said as there was massive banging on the wall next to them. The banging was getting louder. Hinata and Sakura woke up from the short sleep they were under. Lee and Kiba stood up and went over to the wall to examine a few dents.

"Whatever the hell is over there, eventually its going to break into our cell!" Kiba exclaimed. Everyone look shocked. There was a sudden shaking throughout the entire building. The banging suddenly stopped from the other side of the wall. Kiba pressed his ear to see if the shaking had killed whatever was over there.

A large shark looking creature with large muscles, and no color in his skin, hair, or eyes at all. The shark grabbed Kiba's head and slammed it right into the concrete. Sakura and Hinata shriek as Lee and Shikamaru take a jump back.

"Kiba!" Lee yells. The monster turns right towards Lee and tries to punch him right in the face, the monster's fist is the exact size of Lee's head. Lee ducks and the punch goes right for Sakura, Shikamaru takes the blow, by jumping up.

Shikamaru gets slammed into the wall, his head cracks open, but he is still able to see whats going on. Sakura and Hinata quickly escape into the creature's cell. Sakura and Hinata rush up stairs that were in that cell. Sakura quickly punches the door to knock it off the hinges. Sakura and Hinata quickly run out to get some help.

**In the Desert**

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to the blonde haired shinobi, who was sitting on top of a building. "Tanzai said he's not coming...he is positive that we are going to be killed by the Royal army." Sasuke continued. Naruto smirked.

"Trust me Sasuke, when it comes to our loved ones and our friends, we won't die, it'll be the downfall of Toraji's kingdom...and we can also bring back Suigetsu!" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked as the two men stood beside each other. "Are you ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. The two looked back at the tent before jumping off towards the north.

**Later on, with Naruto and Sasuke**

"Looks like the climate is changing up there." Sasuke said, pointing up ahead, to a point where the sand turned into ice. "I don't get how this large island has a climate that can change so easily, there's going to be a sudden change in temperature...we could get sick very easily." Sasuke continued.

"I think Tanzai said that the kingdom is up in the icy regions of the island, so we have to be getting close to the place by now...we've been traveling for the past few hours...we should take a break before we head into the icy regions." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, and the two set up camp just a few meters up ahead.

**Back in the Dungeon**

"Lee, duck!" Shikamaru yelled as the shark creature sent a uppercut to the banged up shinobi with large eyebrows and the bowl hair cut. Lee barely ducked in time, until a knee came up and smacked him right in the face. Lee slipped on the bloody floor and lost his entire balance. Lee had blood trickling down his face.

"Damn it, and we can't use jutsu because this room is a chakra sucker." Shikamaru muttered under his breath before making a sudden attack from behind onto the Shark creature. Shikamaru latched himself onto his back, and pulled out a kunai before stabbing it into the creature's back. The shark creature didn't react before throwing Shikamaru over it's head.

"What is this thing?" Shikamaru yelled before feeling a large hand grab him by the head and lift him up into the air. Shikamaru could barely hold one eye open before feeling his head slammed into the wall. Shikamaru coughed up blood and slid into unconscious.

Lee was finally starting to recover from the attack only a few moments before. He noticed that Shikamaru wasn't moving and the Shark creature was standing over Shikamaru. Lee jumped to his feet, a new passion of fury in his eyes. Lee crossed his arms and opened the first two gates. Lee charged and punched the Shark creature in the face.

The creature stumbled back and Lee hit a combo of taijutsu moves, until the creature caught his leg. Lee spun around and kicked the Shark in the face. Lee did a back flip, until a bone suddenly cracked in his left leg. Lee fell to his right knee. The first two gates plus the damage done already was taking a heavy toll on his body.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bombs!" the creature said while making hand signs. Lee's eyes grew wide, Lee jumped to his feet, fighting off the pain and opening the third and fourth gates. Lee barely dodged the shark bombs. Lee knew know that the creature was a shinobi, but he couldn't think if it was someone he knew or not.

The creature turned around and grabbed Lee around the neck, Lee started to gag before being thrown up into the air and slamming into the ceiling. Lee coughed up blood but landed on his feet, his entire body was shaking, fighting off the pain surging through his body. Lee looked into the eyes of the creature.

"S...Suig...Suigetsu...." Lee said before feeling another impact into his gut and passing out. Lee collapsed and didn't move again. Suigetsu stood above Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Kiba, he quickly started looking for the escaped Sakura and Hinata.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"Did you feel that?" Naruto asked, quickly sitting up by the campfire. Sasuke was already on his feet, his Sharingan activated, scanning the area.

"Yeah, and I think we're going to be ambushed, lets get moving, right now." Sasuke said and the two men quickly packed up their bags and took off into the icy regions.


	16. The Forest of Ice

Chapter 67: The Forest of Ice

Naruto and Sasuke were still in their normal gear, besides the fact they left their sand shielding jackets near the entrance of the forest. There was no sky in this area, just trees that seemed to grow all the way up to heaven, and holes of broken up earth that led down to hell. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't move fast, they had no clue what was in these trees.

It was getting colder the deeper they went in. According to Tanzai, this area was the second largest on the continent, with the desert being the largest. Naruto and Sasuke could barely talk without their teeth and tongue being frozen. Naruto quickly drew a kunai after there was a loud crunch of frozen grass.

"W-Who's th-there?" Naruto yelled before shutting his mouth quickly to prevent the ice cold air from getting in. Sasuke and Naruto were standing back to back, both of them had a kunai drew, and they were both trying to find the source of the noise. Naruto noticed a pair of red eyes and quickly pointed them out to Sasuke.

"Re-Red Eyes? Isn-Isn't that a Infected Per-Person?" Sasuke said and then he felt a binding cold coming around his teeth. Sasuke quickly ate a hot pill into his mouth to heat up his mouth. There were running low on these pills that Tanzai said were designed to keep you alive in the ice forest. Naruto and Sasuke were keeping the eyes directly on the two eyes that seemed to become larger and then draw back.

"Who are you? Why are you traveling through our forest, do you work for the Princess? Answer me immediately." a voice called out, and the two eyes quickly darted away. Naruto and Sasuke spun around and had a large and sharp knife at the necks. Three people, led by an older men in the center were in heavy gear and had plenty of weapons.

"You won't be able to talk without one of these, take one, both of you, and then give us the answers we want, or we'll cut your heads off right here." the older man said and threw two little pills at Naruto and Sasuke, who took one each. It was like something latched under their tongues. "Don't worry, these are to help you talk, without one of these, eventually you will die." the old man continued.

"Listen, we don't know who you are, and you don't know us, just let us keep moving, and you won't have any trouble." Sasuke said and took a step back before turning around. The old man grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him back around. "Maybe you didn't understand what I said." Sasuke continued.

"No, I understood perfectly, but as members of the Royal Kingdom, we are warranted to bring you into the dungeons...we're sure you'll see a few people you recognize there...Haha" the old man said, and soon the entire area was surrounded by men in shiny armor, with enough armor over the face to keep the cold air out.

"Damn, Naruto...looks like we're in trouble." Sasuke said with a smirk, Naruto laughed a little under his breath. "Maybe I should repeat myself, you have no idea who we are...but now..you know who you are..big mistake you old man." Sasuke said. "We'll be taking our leave." Sasuke said and jumped up into the air with Naruto quickly following.

"Fire the arrows!" the old man yelled, he was responded with a shout of response before arrows went flying into the area. Naruto deflected most of the arrows with his kunai before himself and Sasuke landed on a frozen branch. There was a loud crunch sound, the two shinobi quickly started moving from branch to branch.

"It seems like these trees can barely stand, and they're only standing because they're frozen in their own graves!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke nodded in response. Sasuke made a sharp turn, Naruto barely was able to follow suit. Naruto and Sasuke came to an open clearing for a chance to catch their breath.

A large man with red eyes burst out from a frozen bush, swinging at the two men. Naruto and Sasuke barely dodged in time, this had to be the thing that they had saw earlier. Naruto's talking pill went flying out of his mouth. Naruto quickly found it and popped it back in, right before dodging another swing from the giant creature.

"What the hell is this thing?" Sasuke yelled, Naruto just shrugged his shoulder before making the sign for Shadow Clone jutsu, about five clones appeared around Naruto and the clones took a formation, the creature had been surrounded, the creature responded by swinging his giant arm and taking out all the clones except for one, which jumped back to the real Naruto to make a Rasengan.

"Fire Style, Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled randomly, a large fireball engulfed the large infected creature. The ice barely melted at all and froze right back to the way it was before. The creature stood its ground, letting the flames freeze into spikes over its body. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, until Naruto jumped up into the air with the Rasengan.

"Rasengan: Spiral Chakra Sphere!" Naruto yelled and slammed the Rasengan into the back of the giant creature, there were random yells of pain and then there was a splatter of blood.

**In the Kingdom**

"What the..." Toraji said as she arrived onto the scene where the explosions were coming from. Large tanks were busted open and there were bodies everywhere. Toraji tried to help a man get back on his feet after he was the only one alive. "Tell me, what happened here?" Toraji cried out, the man smirked.

"The test experiments...they got a sudden burst of power and burst out of the tanks and killed most of us...the Kingdom is going to fall because of your foolish plans to make a perfect world, your stupid plan to make a Utopia out of a land forged in a hell...you stupid bitch, you aren't worthy of being called the Queen." the man said and spat in Toraji's face.

Toraji punched the man right in the face, there was a cracking sound as his head shot back, his neck bone and spin just split. Toraji pushed the body down to the ground and whipped the spit off of her face.

"You're the fool, my Utopia is not just a dream...it will be a reality." Toraji said and started to head back towards the dungeon. Sakura and Hinata ran around the corner and were face to face with the Queen. "What the hell, how did you escape?" Toraji screamed and charged at the two women.

"Wait, wait!" Sakura pleaded. "Something is down there, you have to help us, we think it killed Kiba, and then attacked the others!" Sakura screamed. Toraji showed a little bit of remorse before grabbing Hinata by the throat. "Hey, what are you doing? We're asking for your help, don't you want to save your Kingdom?" Sakura yelled. Toraji glared at her and let Hinata go.

"I'll deal with this problem my self...you two stay up here, you won't be escaping, you have no idea what has been released into this world." Toraji said as her voice became fainter and fainter before her voice could no longer be heard. Sakura and Hinata sighed and leaned up against the wall. There was another rumble, and then another giant creature burst out from the wall, grabbing both Hinata and Sakura by the hair.

**Back in the Forest**

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke yelled as the giant slowly fell onto the ground. Just a few moments before there loud noises and screams coming from the direction they had just traveled. Naruto and Sasuke quickly left the giant creature out cold on the ground. The two men arrived on the scene, all the men who had cornered them were dead, and there was blood everywhere.

"There is no way something can do this much damage that fast...what the hell is in this forest?" Sasuke asked.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Konoha Crisis Part I

Chapter 68: Konoha Crisis (Part I)

"He isn't here." Itachi Uchiha said as he and a large man stood on top of the mountain looking over the village of Konoha. "He must be on a mission somewhere...Shikamaru Nara...I wonder why we must find him...Sasuke isn't here either...lets just pay the Nara clan a little visit to make sure they aren't hiding him." Itachi said slowly to the man beside him.

"Heh...I know exactly what you're thinking Itachi." the man replied. Itachi raised one of his eyebrows in response.

"What exactly would that be, Kisame?" Itachi replied. Kisame pulled down his black cloak with the red clouds on it, the cloak of the Akatsuki. Itachi's remained pulled up just covering his mouth, but not completely covering his nose.

"You're going to go after his wife...er...Temari of the Sand, former Sand Jounin now a Leaf ANBU member...she's here, isn't she?" Kisame replied. Itachi looked back out over the village, his sharingan became activated and spun around, scanning the village.

"Yes...Temari is here...I wasn't thinking that exactly...but that would be a good idea to find out where he is...Kisame...lets go." Itachi said, Kisame nodded and in a brief moment both men had disappeared from the roof tops. Gaara took a few steps out from the shadows, he had been following the two since they left the sand village.

_Akatsuki...why are they alive again? Thats impossible, this must be some kind of genjutsu...no, this is too real, someone really brought them back to life?! _Gaara thought before quickly going down the mountain to warn Konoha.

Gaara turned a sharp corner, he stopped dead in his tracks and was now face-to-face with Kisame, with his large blade, the Samehada, at his side. Kisame grabbed the blade and pulled it out of the ground with ease, sending a large chunk of rock down to the village below, there was a lot of ground to cover, and there was plenty of sand around, Gaara smirked.

"Gaara of the Sand...been following us for a while now...not going to try and warn Konoha of Akatsuki's return are you? No...I didn't think so...but I think I should take care of you just...in...case." Kisame said and he moved with extremely fast speeds.

Gaara took a quick step to the left to dodge a sword strike from Kisame. Gaara spun on his left heel to dodge a strong kick from the Akatsuki member. Gaara made one hand sign to begin a jutsu, but he was cut off being forced to attempt to dodge a taijutsu combo. Kisame caught Gaara right below the rib cage, forcing him to fly backwards.

Gaara almost fell off the edge, he took a second to glance to see how close he was. Gaara turned his head to see Kisame making a quick charge. Gaara made quick hand signs and the sand finally came to his defense, blocking the kick from Kisame and wrapping around his leg.

"You can still control sand!" Kisame exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face before turning the shock into a smirk, his sword rising up into the air. "What the hell?" Kisame yelled as more sand trapped his sword hand.

"Got you..." Gaara said walking past Kisame and heading towards the path to get away, there was a slashing sound behind him, Gaara turned around to see that Kisame had turned into water, Gaara's eyes grew wide as the real Kisame jumped down behind him.

"No...got you!" Kisame yelled and swung his sword at Gaara, sand barely came to his left side in time, Gaara took a few steps to the right, throwing some kunai to try and create some distance. Kisame caught the kunai with his right hand and threw them down to the ground. Gaara was panting, he was running out of energy, but he still had plenty of chakra.

**In Konoha**

Itachi stepped over the bodies of over ten Konoha shinobi, easily defeating them without having to use his sharingan. Itachi turned a corner and then he could move no longer, Itachi turned his head to see Shikaku Nara behind him.

"What do you want with my clan? Going to try and kill all of us like you killed your own clan you son of a-" Shikaku yelled and then felt something damp in his chest. Shikaku coughed up blood and fell back, breaking the jutsu, Itachi walked up to his body and looked down on the dying Jounin.

"I'm here to get Temari." Itachi said, grasping the old man by the throat and lifting him up into the air to Itachi's level. "If you tell me where she is, I will gladly let you live, can't say the same thing for the rest of the clan though." Itachi said. Shikaku spat in his face, Itachi looked down at the ground and then activated his sharingan.

**With Temari**

Temari was sitting down, her kids running around in the room next to her, Temari let out a sigh. It had been three weeks since Shikamaru and the rest had left the village to their mission, Temari didn't think the mission would take this long. She looked down and stood up, then she heard the screams of her daughter.

Temari grabbed her fan and burst into the next room, to all of her horror, all of her kids were dead, their blood splattered all over the walls. Temari looked around, her adrenaline kicking in, she knew she was now in danger. Temari turned around and her fan connected with a kunai, the kunai of Itachi Uchiha.

"We have come for you." Itachi said, breaking the collison and advancing on her. Temari jumped back and send a blast of wind in Itachi's direction. Itachi's hair blew back, but he didn't stop walking foreward. Temari jumped through the window, and looked to her left, Itachi was coming from that direction, she looked to her right, and there was another Itachi. There was the same Itachi still coming in from the outside.

"No way!" Temari yelled and jumped towards the roof. She started to run towards the main streets of the village. Temari was frozen in her tracks as all the villagers turned into Itachi and started walking towards her. Temari bit her lower lip and knew she was surrounded.

"NO!" Temari yelled and burst out of the genjutsu, she fell to her knees and looked up, she was in the room, where her kids blood really was splattered all over the walls. Temari was panting heavily, Itachi stood still, about three feet away.

"Its over." Itachi said and made eye contact with Temari, his eyes started to bleed and black flames quickly engulfed Temari, she screamed loudly and the scream dyed out in a matter of seconds, Temari was dead, slaughtered in the same room as her kids.

"Shikamaru will see you in the after life." Itachi said and walked out of the building itself, his mission had been accomplished, Shikamaru was the only Nara left, he had been placed in the same position as Sasuke, he had no hope left.

**With Gaara and Kisame**

"Haha...it looks like we are done here, I don't think I'm done playing with you though, ha...Gaara of the Sand...your head will look good in the Akatsuki base, for the second time we will have killed you...Water Style-" Kisame said, but he was cut off as a masked shinobi in Jounin clothes appeared.

"No way..." Gaara said as he fell back onto his side, staring at the man who had just arrived, there was a mask covering his entire face, but his hair gave it all away. "When did you come back to life?" Gaara asked before blacking out.


	18. Konoha Crisis Part II

Chapter 69: Konoha Crisis (Part II)

_Who is the masked shinobi that has appeared to aid Gaara in the battle against Kisame?_

"Well, well....look who has come back from the pits of hell to come join the fray." Kisame said, swinging the Samehada over his shoulder with no effort at all. The masked shinobi stood in front of the unconscious Kazekage.

"You act like you've seen a ghost, Kisame." the masked shinobi said, taking a few steps back to avoid any sneak attacks. "I'm here for the same reason you are, another chance at life that rarely occurs...I don't know how it happened, and I don't know who brought me back to life...we are both searching for something, but they are not the same." the masked shinobi continued.

"Looking for your brother?" Kisame replied with a smirk.

"Why yes, I am...you are looking for Uzumaki?"

"Indeed we are."

Kisame took a sudden step forward and quickly tried to slash the shinobi with the blade. The masked shinobi quickly did a back flip and landed on the other side of Gaara. The mask was chipped and began to break completely. The pieces of the mask fell onto the ground, and long silver hair covered a woman's face.

"The long-lost sister of Kakashi Hatake...the woman who stole a sharingan, following in her brother's foot steps in the background...they called you the Hatake avenger. You were looking for what you knew was lost...and then you met Madara Uchiha, the true killer of your father." Kisame said. "Yes...you are really...Asada Hatake."

"You are correct...I did steal a sharingan, straight from the corpse of a dying Uchiha by the river named Shisui. He wanted me to have it, he told me that it would come in handy in the future, and then...then only ten days later, I met...I met him." Asada said, looking down at the ground before glaring back up at Kisame, brushing her hair back to reveal a sharingan in her left eye.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story...I have plenty of time before Itachi wakes up." Kisame said, a smirk forming across his face.

"No." Asada said and vanished. Kisame grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung it up straight into the air. It was a few seconds before some blood rained down from the sky. Asada appeared, moving towards the ground quickly, she had been grazed by the blade. Asada barely landed on her feet.

"Your cat-like abilities...they would be very handy in Akatsuki...why don't you take up the offer that Madara offered you so many years ago, eh?" Kisame asked, shaking the blood off of his hand onto the ground.

"Die, you filth!" Asada yelled, drawing a long blade and charging at Kisame, Kisame burst into laughter as the two swords clashed in the air, a storm was gathering over the village. Asada looked up at the black clouds.

"Wait a second-" Asada began, but was cut off by a large blast of fire coming from behind. Asada jumped into the air and quickly kicked Kisame's hand away before landing on top of a large rock. Itachi Uchiha was slowly walking up the rocky path.

"Kisame...why did you waste so much time?" Itachi asked as he reached his Akatsuki partner. Without Kisame having to say a word, Itachi and Asada locked eyes. "Oh, I see...very well...then it seems that the former Kazekage is also up and moving, I believe the odds are fair...two...on two." Itachi said. Asada looked down quickly, Gaara's body was gone, leaving nothing but a pile of sand.

"I got you confused with Kakashi...I'm so sorry...Asada." Gaara said as he walked up behind her. Asada spun around, Gaara's eyes looked so calm and relaxing. Asada had a quick thought. _Well, I'll be damned, he's pretty cute...and my body is his age too, and so is my mind, ha...I feel a school-girl...wait, no, I MUST FOCUS! _

"We'll make this quick, we have places to go, people to see." Kisame said and quickly jumped into the air, until a large vine whipped down from a tree and knocked Kisame back down to the ground. Zetsu emerged from the rock.

"**We should get out of here**." Zetsu said, and then pointed at the sky. Itachi and Kisame looked up, the clouds were circulating and becoming darker and darker. "I think we should stay! This storm looks pretty awesome!" the white part of Zetsu said.

"**Don't be such a fool, we'll all be killed by this storm, and with their top shinobi either on a mission or dead, Konoha will be in a full-blown...crisis." **the black side said, and all three Akatsuki members quickly disappeared.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on top of the icy and slippery trees. They were panting, being chased by multiple giant creatures from the ice cold forest.

"What the hell is up with this country? I don't think we can-" Sasuke began, but froze immediatly as he looked straight ahead. Naruto's mouth dropped wide open as the two stared at the two incoming figures.

"How...how...HOWWW?!" Sasuke yelled and charged ahead. Naruto tried to reach and yell for him to come back, but Sasuke was moving quickly, a Chidori already formed in is hand as the two figures became more clear. One of the two jumped up into the air as Sasuke kept moving.

There was a large bang as Sasuke felt himself falling, falling deeper and deeper, for what seemed like an eternity until his feet finally met the ground, there was a crack in Sasuke's right leg, one of his bones had broken from the fall.

"Sasuke...I didn't think I was going to find you here." Itachi's voice called out as Sasuke opened his eyes to see Itachi and Kisame standing right in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Sasuke yelled, doing his best to stand up on both feet without stumbling back down.

"You weren't ready for the truth, and in fact...you don't even know but half of the story...and I think I should warn you of someone who shares the last name of your former teacher." Itachi said. Sasuke was trembling once Itachi finished speaking. Kisame sat down in the snow and waited for Itachi and Sasuke to charge at one another.

"Kakashi had no family or friends left, that what was one of the first things that he told us...during the formation of Cell number seven." Sasuke said, finding some balance in his legs at last.

"Thats because he didn't know that she was alive...sit down and relax Sasuke, you're in for a long story." Itachi said and activated his sharingan, Sasuke felt himself spin and then collapse.

**Many Years Ago...**

"Asada...her name...shall be Asada." a woman with long and amazingly beautiful hair said, stroking the head of a new-born baby.

_What the? Where am I? _Sasuke said, as he stood watching from over at the wall, nobody even knew he was there, Sasuke was back in the past.


	19. Asada Hatake

Chapter 70: Asada Hatake

"Kakashi...come see your little sister." a tall man said, Sasuke turned his head to see a genin level Kakashi walk through the door. "Kakashi, meet Asada, you will be looking over her for the rest of your life." the man continued.

"Thats nice. Dad, the final exam is tomorrow, I will win the entire tournament and become a Chunin. I am taking the rest of the day off to rest, I will train in the morning before heading out to the arena." the younger Kakashi said, turning on his heel and walking back out of the room. The tall man looked down at the baby.

"That'll be you one day, being only the age of six and taking your first chunin exam. You'll be proud of him, just like we are." the man continued. Sasuke's vision blurred, time was moving past him very quickly, there was a level of uneasiness in Sasuke's gut. Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes to see Asada standing next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm a genin now, you CAN take me on the mission with you! Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei said I could!" Asada pleaded, grabbing Kakashi by the hand.

"NO! Asada, stop lying to me! My sensei is not foolish enough to let you on such a mission. This is a Jounin level mission, we are going to the battle front, you just keep training, you have the first chunin exam coming up. I can't let you get hurt before that." Kakashi said and walked away from his sister.

"Hey! Who are you?" the young Asada yelled. Sasuke spun around, there was nobody there, he looked back, Asada was standing right in front of him. "You heard me! Don't like a fool! I said 'Who are you'?" she continued.

"I-I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, gulping, making sure that he wasn't just hearing things. Asada bit her lower lip.

"I've never seen you around the Uchiha estate. Are you a friend of Obito Uchiha?" Asada asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Obito? Oh, no, I don't think I've-" Sasuke began, but cut himself of as there was another swirl and Sasuke was standing at the same field where team seven had its first exercise. Kakashi was standing there, Asada, and another girl by his side. The Fourth Hokage was also standing with them, his hands on Kakashi and the girl's shoulder.

"Rin...I'm so sorry. I'll protect you with all my life. Asada will be replacing Obito as a temporary member of our team by the order of the Third Hokage. I will protect both of you, I will not allow anyone else from our team to die." Kakashi said. Rin bit her lower lip before sharing a passionate kiss with Kakashi. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I love you, Kakashi. Thank you for saying something like that." Rin said, and Kakashi wrapped his arms around her before Rin burst into tears. Sasuke noticed a single tear run down the cheek of Kakashi.

Sasuke opened his eyes once more, he was back in the present. Itachi and Kisame were still standing in front of him. Itachi broke the stare they had been sharing.

"As you can see, this is also giving you precious information about the life of your former teacher, Kakashi. I'm going to show you two other scenes from the memory of Asada. One of them...when she was killed, and the other of when she stole the eye of my best friend, Shisui Uchiha." Itachi said.

"No! I don't want to go back! She knows who I am, if she sees me again, the future could be in-" Sasuke said, but he was knocked off his feet as the swirling sensation spread out through his body once more. Sasuke opened his eyes, it was raining heavily. He stood up and cleaned some mud off of his clothes before hearing a strike of lightning and the chirping of birds.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! RAIKIRI!" Kakashi yelled, striking a masked enemy right in the lower gut. Sasuke jumped up into a tree to avoid being seen. Asada was bloody, and Rin was lying next to her, more of a mess then Asada was. Kakashi stumbled, as another masked shinobi jumped up into the air.

"NOOOO!!" Kakashi yelled, making a bullet straight for the shinobi. The shinobi kicked Kakashi back and slammed him into a tree. Sasuke was breathing hard, he could feel death coming in the air. There was a scream, but it was Rin's voice. Rin has stabbed right in the chest, she took a quick gasp of air and then quickly died.

"R-Rin...no...no...." Kakashi said, crawling to his girlfriend. Asada was starting to get up. Kakashi's eyes grew wide as another masked shinobi appeared behind his sister. "ASADA...WAIT, NO! MOVE! NOW! ASADA!" Kakashi screamed, but there was a splatter of blood, and Kakashi's head fell into the ground.

Sasuke couldn't help but jumping down into the battle. Sasuke had a chidori activated in his hand, the four masked shinobi all noticed him and charged in at once. Sasuke made quick work of them and then walked away, he couldn't stand to look at the scene any longer.

Sasuke opened his eyes and he was standing by a river. Sasuke knew this must have been the other memory Itachi was talking about. Sasuke looked down the bank slightly and saw a much older, and amazingly beautiful Asada.

"Shisui...what's happened to you?" Asada said as Sasuke quickly looked at the water, Shisui Uchiha was crawling up the bank slowly on the verge of death. Sasuke used a transformation to turn himself into an innocent villager to get through the area.

"Take it...take it now." he heard Shisui say. Sasuke whipped around the corner to see Shisui handing Asada a fresh eyeball, with a sharingan activated in it.

"O-ok." Asada stuttered and made a quick transplant. Sasuke disappeared before he could see anything else.

**Present Time**

"See what she did? She took advantage of Shisui's weak state, he could have survived if he didn't do that foolish transplant. If you see her...do the clan a favor, and kill her." Itachi said, and turned around to leave.

"SASUKEEE!" Naruto's voice called out. Itachi froze and spun around to see Naruto crashing down into the same area. "Need any help?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto...we were just having a little talk." Itachi said. Kisame had stood up, he licked his lips at the sight of Naruto.

"Enough talking, its time to TAKE HIM!" Kisame yelled and lunged at Naruto.

**To Be Continued**


	20. The Will of God

Chapter 71: The Will of God

**Somewhere**

"Pain...how are things looking?" Zetsu asked as he appeared from the wall. Another man in a red and black cloak was standing by the window. He had bright orange hair and multiple body piercings all over his face.

"Itachi and Kisame are fighting Naruto and Sasuke right now...I want you to go record that fight can't mess up anything this time, we were given this second chance of life for a reason, to make sure that we capture Naruto, and seal the nine tails." Pain said.

"Pain." another man's voice called out. Pain turned his head, Zetsu was gone, but standing in the doorway was Shisui Uchiha.

"I want to get my sharingan back." he said, and there was slight blow of wind coming from the open window.

"Go find her then. I have some business to attend to." Pain said and walked right past the Uchiha clan survivor.

**In the Ice Forest**

"I'm going to rip you both to shreds!" Kisame yelled, swinging the Samehada right towards the two Jounin. Naruto and Sasuke both ducked, Sasuke landed on his broken leg and moaned out in pain. Naruto jumped to his feet and created two shadow clones, one to charge after Kisame, one to protect Sasuke.

"Clones? What a shame." Itachi said and appeared in front of the clone guarding Sasuke, easily destroying it by stabbing it lightly with a kunai. Sasuke opened his right eye to look up at Itachi, who was pointing the kunai down at Sasuke.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled and burst out from behind a tree, Itachi's eyes opened wide as the Rasengan connected with his chest, there was a sudden spinning sensation in his gut as he flew back and slammed into a tree.

"So thats what it feels like to be hit by a Rasengan." Itachi said, standing right back up as if the Rasengan had no effect on him. "Its a shame that you are so weak, Uzumaki. We will have no problem taking you to Pain." Itachi said, taking a few more steps in advance towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Kisame burst onto the scene once more, throwing the clone up in the air with his blade. Kisame went straight for Naruto's neck, who barely dodged the move and dived out of the way to avoid another. Naruto made more clones, to get Sasuke out of the area.

_This isn't looking good, two of them, and one of me...damn...what am I going to do? _Naruto thought, taking another huge step away from Kisame. Naruto bumped into somebody, he spun around and was staring Pain directly in the face.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Pain said, and Naruto quickly passed out into his arms.

**One week later**

Sasuke woke in a cold sweat. He was inside a tent somewhere, Sasuke tried to sit up, but a shot of pain went down his leg. Sasuke looked down to see his right leg in a large cast. Sasuke started to breathe heavily. A shadow appeared on the tent wall. Sasuke grabbed a hold of a kunai and pointed it towards the entrance to the tent as it opened. Asada Hatake had walked in.

**With Sakura, Hinata, and Toraji**

"I can't belive things have gotten this out of hand!" Sakura exclaimed, carrying Shikamaru on her back as she walked down a long path with Hinata, Toraji, and a recovering Kiba, and a barely walking Rock Lee.

"The virus will spread throughout the world if we don't stop it now!" Kiba said, coughing up some blood while talking. Hinata quickly added another bandage to Kiba's chest while they continued walking.

"I have a bad feeling that something just happened to Naruto." Hinata said suddenly. Everyone stopped to stare at her. "Its just a gut feeling really...I doubt anything would actually happen to him on his way to come save us." Hinata said, placing a fake smile on her face.

**With Sasuke**

"Y-You are..." Sasuke said, his vision clearing up quickly to really prove that Asada Hatake was standing over him, applying a cream to the side of his face. "Asada...H-Hatake?!" Sasuke exclaimed and the woman nodded.

"Where's Naruto? Did you find him?" Sasuke yelled. Asada put the cream to the side and turned to the right, looking out to the icy cold forest on the outside. Sasuke's face color was flushed down his face.

"Your friend, Naruto right? I'm sorry...Akatsuki have gotten a hold of him." Asada said, and Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet, there was another loud crack, but Sasuke felt fine, his bone had just popped back into place.

"What are you doing?" Asada exclaimed, turning around to be face to face with Sasuke, who had already picked up his items and was ready to leave.

"They'll kill you easily!" Asada yelled, but Sasuke gently pushed her to the side and walked out into the cold forest. The wind bit at his skin, but Sasuke started to walk forward. He didn't want to let the Akatsuki kill Naruto before he had a chance to fight.

"Its about time you emerged...Sasuke." a chilling voice called out, Sasuke spun around, he was standing in front of Orochimaru. "I'm glad to see that you're still alive and well...what is with that look on your face? You don't seem too happy to see me." the snake-like man said, his long tounge licking his lips.

"How are all of you coming back to life?" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Orochimaru brushed the hair out of Sasuke's face. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and applied as much pressure as he could, waiting for the crack of bones.

"You really are foolish Sasuke, you can't kill those who are already dead. We will not feel any pain either...but we can still...very easily kill the living." Orochimaru said, taking a step towards Sasuke, getting closer and closer to him.

"In a few moments, I will be truly alive again...when I take your body over, and kill all those you hold dear to you, and eventually...Sasuke Uchiha will be known as the ruler of the world, except that **I** not **you** will be the one controlling the body." Orochimaru said, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders firmly.

"I don't think so." Sasuke's voice called out from behind the old man. Orochimaru looked at the Sasuke he was touching, it had turned into fire, Orochimaru couldn't feel any pain, but soon the flames that had engulfed his hands had turned into pure ice.

"No more jutsu for you, again. I'll kill you, destroy Akatsuki, and save Naruto...I have plenty of time." Sasuke said, activating a Chidori.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Snake Skin

Chapter 72: Snake-Skin

"Always rushing things Sasuke, thats why you couldn't keep Itachi dead." Orochimaru said with a smirk, he moved his left arm slightly and the frozen flames cracked. Sasuke didn't notice as he continued to pour chakra into the Chidori until it was turning black.

"I'll kill you first, then I'll kill Itachi and rescue my best friend." Sasuke said and charged at Orochimaru with Chidori. Orochimaru made a sudden move and burst from the ice. Sasuke gasped for a brief moment as Orochimaru made quick hand signs and a bind wrapped around Sasuke's hands.

The Chidori disappeared and Sasuke barely landed on his feet. Sasuke turned his head and Orochimaru was laughing as a snake crawled around on his right arm. Orochimaru smirked as he narrowed his eyes.

"See what I mean Sasuke? You stand no chance against me now." Orochimaru said with a sneer on his face as the snake suddenly jumped off his shoulder and went for Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke barely ducked as the snake slammed into a tree, but it kept jumping at him. Sasuke decided to block the snake with a kick, the snake bit onto Sasuke's foot and Sasuke let out a yelp in pain as he felt the poison fly up into his leg.

Sasuke let out a gasp of pain as his vision started to blur. Sasuke tried to move his hands, his memory fading out, he started to scream as he tried to force his hands out of the bind. Sasuke tried to activate his Sharingan, the sharingan didn't activate.

"Surrender to me Sasuke and I'll save your life right now." Orochimaru said, already in Sasuke's face, as he lifted Sasuke's chin with his left hand. "Don't' you want to live and kill your brother?" Orochimaru asked.

"All right, all right. Just get rid of this poison." Sasuke said with a gasp of air. Orochimaru smirked and sent a needle into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's vision returned and a smirk formed on his own face as Orochimaru's faded away.

"How dare you fool me!" Orochimaru yelled and attempted to strike Sasuke in the chin. Sasuke quickly jumped back, but soon lost his balance.

Sasuke stumbled back for a moment, he couldn't use any of his jutsu while his hands were bound to his side. Orochimaru continued to advance on him, his tongue moving around towards Sasuke.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, but Orochimaru kept coming. Sasuke tried to summon the black flames from hell but nothing came. Sasuke took another step back and fell over a lose tree root. Sasuke tried to use his knees to restore his balance.

Orochimaru placed his foot on Sasuke's back and forced Sasuke down into the ground.

"Sasuke, it is time that you came back with me, only if we are one can you defeat Itachi." Orochimaru said with a hiss in his voice. Sasuke turned his head to glare back at him.

"I defeated him without you before, and I can easily do it again!" Sasuke yelled and spat onto Orochimaru's right foot. Orochimaru smirked and released the binds on Sasuke's hands. Sasuke jumped up and swung a right hand to Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru quickly blocked the move and grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him right into his face. Sasuke felt his hot breath melting the coldness on his face. Sasuke quickly felt a hot sensation run through his body before feeling a liquid drip down his left side.

Sasuke looked down in horror as a huge snake had engulfed his right leg completely, and it was staring right into Sasuke's eyes, ready to take another chunk out of him.

"Your genjutsu is nothing." Sasuke said, looking directly back into Orochimaru's eyes and sending him into a genjutsu of his own. Orochimaru was forced to relive his death over and over, as well as Sasuke defeating him in the hideout.

Sasuke felt another cold shot of pain run up through his body, this time he could tell this was not genjutsu. Sasuke turned his head to see another Orochimaru sending a blade through Sasuke's right shoulder. Sasuke coughed up some blood as the Orochimaru in front of him was nothing more then a snake-skin.

"I am your power Sasuke, without me you are nothing." Orochimaru said, his tongue wrapping around Sasuke's neck in a very uncomfortable position.

"I will take your body." Orochimaru said and turned Sasuke's head around to him. "By force if I have to, you were mine from the beginning."

**Three Hours Later **

Sasuke and Orochimaru hadn't moved from since the last time Orochimaru had spoken. Sasuke was fighting as hard as he could to keep Orochimaru out from his body, but the wound had extremely weakened his normal powers, and Orochimaru was feeding off of Sasuke's fear to make himself stronger.

Finally, after three hours Sasuke took a sudden jump back, the sword coming out of his body as he drew a kunai of his own. Orochimaru gasped and stumbled backwards, sweat pouring out of his white body.

Sasuke jumped up into the air and quickly sent a chidori into the kunai and threw the kunai down towards Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru screamed as the kunai connected with his heart and he was electrocuted at the same time.

Sasuke returned to the ground with a thud, his arm was hurt, but he had to keep moving, for all he knew, he was the only one trying to find Naruto.

**In the Akatsuki Base**

"When will the extraction begin?" asked a tall man with a large scythe on his back and long silver hair. His Akatsuki jacket was open to reveal his chest as well as to reveal a necklace hanging down around his neck.

"We have to wait for his body to heal completely. We also have to make sure that Sasuke Uchiha does not make past the first floor of this base. We are on the seventy-fifth floor but if he can get past Deidara on the top floor before the extraction begins we will be in trouble." Pain said, brushing back his orange hair.

"Sasuke has defeated Deidara before, he knows exactly what to do." said a rather short man also in the Akatsuki attire. An orange mask covered his face, the mask having a swirl design, only revealing one eye see the man could see what was going on.

"Shut up Tobi, Deidara is a lot stronger then he was when we were all living." Kisame said, arriving in the sealing room with Itachi.

"Oi! Don't tell me to shut up fish gills!" Tobi teased, making a sort of fish swimming mockery. Kisame glared up at him and grabbed the large sword on his back.

"Enough!" Pain said, slamming his foot down on the ground causing the floor to shake slightly to grab everyone's attention.

"I believe the nine tails has recovered enough, it is time that we made the extraction, Itachi, you will not be joining us, you and Deidara are to switch positions immediately." Pain finished, turning his back to the Uchiha.

"May I ask why?" Itachi asked.

"Just a gut feeling."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
